RoyalTale
by Pep Pizza
Summary: In this Undertale story, 4 leaders rule the lands. They're by the names of Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Undyne. They each have their own strengths, and the 4 of them together makes them best rulers of the underground. But then a human by the name of Frisk is found, and the leaders are unsure about what to do. Is this being dangerous, or is she the savior of monster kind?
1. The Round Table Meeting

The four were sitting around the round table. The four great leaders of the Underworld.

All of them were looking rather nervous except for the skeleton in the royal blue robe, who looked rather calm in fact. However, everyone else was fidgeting and looking unsure. They had a problem on their hands, and something had to be done about it. This meeting would decide exactly what they should do.

A large goat-like creature with big horns raised his hand to speak to the other three. "The Round Table Meeting commences."

Almost immediately a sea-creature, one of the four, suddenly stood up and slammed her fist upon the round table. The other three slightly winced when they heard the splintering of the wood. Luckily, the table held and didn't break.

"I say we get rid of that _thing_ immediately!" She exclaimed. Her eye patch was now looking rather intimidating. An amused snort came from the skeleton. However, the white furred she-goat looked rather uncomfortable at this proposal.

"But what if there's even the slightest chance that the creature is good?" She suggested, "It would be a crime to… execute the innocent."

"Toriel has a point." The skeleton commented in a mildly interested way.

"We shouldn't take chances!" The sea creature repeated, slamming her hand down on the table again. Everyone winced at the agression.

"Now now, everyone, we should all calm down." The goat with large horns proposed. "And you don't have to break the table to prove your point, Undyne." But she wasn't backing down.

"Oh yeah?" Undyne retorted rather infuriatingly, "Well then Asgore, what if the being is a _threat_?"

"It's fine, we have her in the cell. She can't escape when she's in our hands." Asgore reassured her. "Now how about you sit down and we can all discuss this in a more… _calm_ matter?" Undyne hesitated slightly, then reluctantly sat back down in her chair.

"Fine then, what's the plan?" Everyone's heads immediately turned to look at the skeleton for advice.

As usual, he was looking cool and undisturbed. His empty eye sockets were mysterious and unnerving. He waved his hand around dismissively. "We should wait and see how things turn out, ya know? But… we won't be able to figure out much when she's all alone."

"Sans, what are you proposing?" Asgore asked curiously.

"I say we put someone else in the cell with her, and see how she reacts to it."

" _No way_!" Undyne had stood up again. However, she did not bang her fist on the table, much to the relief of everyone else. "We're not sacrificing one of our kind to that creature! What if something happens to them?"

"When did I ever say we were doing that?" Sans asked, looking slightly amused, "What I'm trying to say is that we put something else in there… like a fake monster. Maybe a robot one."

"I suppose that could work." Asgore speculated while stroking his black beard. "But where would we get that from?"

Sans looked pointedly at Undyne. "Does Alphys have anything we could use?"

Undyne looked slightly interested. "I don't know, she might. I'll need to check with her. But is this really worth so much trouble? We could just get rid of that monster."

"I've already said no to that." The white goat reminded her sternly, "We will not be doing anything harsh until we're absolutely sure she's a threat to us."

"Toriel is right." Asgore agreed, "So if Alphys can scrap up a robot monster, what would we do then?"

"Throw it into the same cell as the human." The skeleton answered easily with his arms crossed, "We observe what she does. Whether it's to keep her distance or approach and attack, we'll have to see." Toriel nodded in agreement to the plan, and although Undyne looked skeptical, she didn't look as if she was going to veto it.

"So is it agreed?" A nod of heads. "Then Undyne will ask Alphys and see if she can help. Is that alright?" Undyne nodded to Asgore's question. "We will discuss what to do with the robot in our next meeting. Meanwhile, we must all stay cautious. Are we all on the same page?" Another nod of agreement around the table.

"Then the Round Table Meeting is dismissed. I hope you all a good day." As Asgore started to get up, everyone else started getting out of their chairs. Well, everyone but Sans, but that was normal.

Undyne was first out the door, since she was excited to visit Alphys and ask her the favor. Toriel was right behind her, and would soon be returning back to the Ruins in the boat paddled by the River Person. However, when Asgore reached the door, he stopped. Turning around, he noticed that Sans was still leaning back in his chair, and with his feet on the table.

"You going?"

Sans turned his head to look at Asgore, and there was a grin tugging at his face. He winked before disappearing in a flash of blue light. Asgore rolled his eyes before taking this as his cue to leave too. He closed the large door behind him and all was silent. The room was dark and the table empty.

The Round Table Meeting was at an end. For now.

* * *

 **Note: The front cover for this story is not drawn by me, but from Deviantart by ccelettic.**

 **This drawing inspired the entire story itself. :3**

 **Btw, thx for reading! :D**


	2. Characterization

_Here's some characterization for our Four Leaders and maybe a couple of side characters. :3_

 _I might update this depending on how things go, but I hope this helps you visualize the characters!_

 **Main Characters**

* * *

 _ **Asgore:**_

 **In power-** King

 **Rules over-** Castle, "New Home"

 **Role-** The Balanced One, the one that's good at a little bit of everything and makes the final choices in matters during Round Table Sessions

 **Special Skills-** The most physically strongest out of the four

 **Personality-** Thoughtful, solemn, easy-going

 **Other roles-** Manages kingdom and gardens

 **Fun Fact-**

 _ **Toriel:**_

 **In power-** Queen

 **Rules over-** Ruins

 **Role-** The Kind One, the one that cares and always finds ways for peace

 **Special Skills-** Has talented cooking skills

 **Personality-** Kind and caring, sometimes strict

 **Other roles-** Royal Chef

 **Fun Fact-**

 _ **Sans:**_

 **In power-** Advisor

 **Rules over-** Snowdin

 **Role-** The Wise One, the one who's smartest and makes the best decisions

 **Special Skills-** Most magically powerful out of the four, though no one knows that ;) _(wait! is that an aaraon reference? O.O )_

 **Personality-** Cool and collected, sometimes jokes around, sometimes serious

 **Other roles-**

 **Fun Fact-** During Round Table Sessions, while the others all lean forward to hear one another, Sans is the only one that leans back in his chair. Also, this Sans isn't lazy, and is actually always the first to be present during Round Table Meetings. Also knows more than he lets on.

 _ **Undyne:**_

 **In power-** Commander

 **Rules over-** Waterfall and Hotlands

 **Role-** The Mighty One, the rash and unmerciful one that solves problems by fighting

 **Special Skills-** Can summon magical blue spears out of thin air :0

 **Personality-** Rash, Ferocious

 **Other roles-** Commander of Royal Guard

 **Fun Fact-** Despite being pretty busy commanding her soldiers or guards and whatnot, she still visits Alphys' lab often to check up on her. *winky wonky wink*

 _ **Frisk:**_

 **Role/Job-**

 **Relation-** *Alright I've decided, no shipping with Sans x'D*

 **Personality-** Quiet, Curious

 **Special Skills-** This Frisk has a deep connection with souls and has the ability to piece broken ones back together, along with some other handy-dandy skills ;P

 **Fun Fact-** This Frisk cannot Reset, however she can load up a Save if she dies

* * *

 **Side Characters**

 _ **Alphys:**_

 **Location-** Hotlands, True Lab

 **Role/Job-** Royal Scientist, keeps Mettaton in check

 **Relation-** Has a close friendship with Undyne

 **Personality-** Shy, kinda an anime weeb sometimes

 **Special Skills-** Very good at inventing and building robots

 **Fun Fact-** This Alphys has had some past troubles with Amalgamates as well, but had dealt with it more head-on and straight-forward persona. She was also kinda found out by Sans, so she wasn't really left with much of a choice. :P Even after the King and Queen found out, they let Alphys stay, knowing that it was just a mistake. The reunited families were also still happy.

 _ **Papyrus:**_

 **Location-** Snowdin, Part-time Castle

 **Role/Job-** Spaghetti Chef and part of Royal Guard :D

 **Relation-** San's Brother?

 **Personality-** Fun and loud, kinda clueless

 **Special Skills-** Good at puzzles, and can put a smile on anyone's face! :D

 **Fun Fact-** Papyrus' cooking skills are actually _good_ in this story. He is also one of the only people that do not bother to call the leaders by "Your Majesty", "Commander", etc.

 ** _Lansot:_ _(also known as "Monster Kid")_**

 **Location-** Castle/Alphys' Lab

 **Role/Job-** First used to test Frisk. Going to be a knight to Undyne! ;P (soon)

 **Relation-** Created by Alphys, supported by Undyne

 **Personality-** Childish and happy, looks up to Undyne and eventually Papyrus

 **Special Skills-** ...?

 **Fun Fact-** He's a robot, but that'll change soon enough... ;)

 _ **Flowey:**_

 **Location-** Castle/Cell and basically free to wander, but will soon be finding his real home in a nice comfy-little pot ;)

 **Role/Job-** ... _*you don't know!*_

 **Personality-** Crafty, "Innocent"

 **Special Skills-** Can use roots to grab hold or tangle people/monsters, yells really loudly xD

 **Fun Fact-** I won't be connecting him with Asriel, I guess

 _ **Chara:**_

 **Location-**...

 **Role/Job-** _Kill everyone :)_

 **Relation-** Looks almost exactly like Frisk, I guess. . .

 **Personality-** over-confident, pretty much insane, and laughs evil villainous laughs :D

 **Special Skills-** Great with knives, able to create confusion

 **Fun Fact-** This Chara will be separate from Frisk, like a completely separate person

 _ **Mettaton:**_

 **Location-** Castle

 **Role/Job-** Castle Show Entertainer

 **Relation-** Has a close friendship with Papyrus, and also works with his other entertainment workers (Napstablook, Shyren, and Burgerpants)

 **Personality-** Confident and charming

 **Special Skills-**

 **Fun Fact-** Usually always in Mettaton EX Form, and rarely in the other form

* * *

 _Want me to add in other characters to the story? Just comment and tell me! :)_


	3. Robot Lansot

Undyne entered Alphys' lab to see her tinkering over something at her counter. She was wearing a white lab coat, and she had a protective mask on. There were sparks flying off from her project.

"Yo, what's up?" The yellow lizard-like monster with orange spots quickly turned around. She lifted her mask to see who it was.

Suddenly, her face flushed. "C-commander!"

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you?" Undyne said in an annoyed tone, "Just call me Undyne. Those fancy names are bothersome."

"Uh, alright then… U-Undyne."

"Good." Undyne responded, "Hey, what are you working on?"

Alphys took the mask off and put it aside as she turned back to her project. "A robot, one like Mettaton, but it still needs a lot of work. But uh, d-do you need something?"

"A robot monster." Undyne clarified while flipping her cape, "For the creature in the cell. We need to… how should I put it?" Undyne seemed to be pondering what to say. "...test it."

Alphys looked a bit startled. "You're t-testing the human?"

" _We're_ testing it." Undyne corrected, "All four of us leaders. I proposed to just get rid of it, but they had other ideas. So I'm playing along, for now. Do you have a robot on your hands that we can use?"

Alphys seemed to be thinking as she readjusted her glasses. "The one I'm w-working on now should be good for that. It doesn't have its own feelings or soul, but it can move exactly how I want it to. And it it looks p-pretty real too."

"Can I see?" Undyne asked, stepping forward.

Alphys nodded before moving aside so that Undyne could take a look. The robot really did look real, and seemed to be made of flesh and bones rather than metal. The monster was yellow like a dinosaur, had no arms, and wore a yellow shirt with brown stripes. Although its eyes were closed, its smile was ridiculously goofy.

"Hey." Undyne mused, tapping her chin. "This monster kid looks awfully _realistic_."

"Y-yeah." Alphys agreed, "I'm calling it Lansot."

Undyne grinned mischievously at Alphys. "You name your robots?"

Alphys turned slightly pink, "I-I need to call them something…"

Undyne grinned fondly at Alphys. "It's a good name. Can you show me how he works?"

Alphys clearly brightened up at the idea. "Sure! J-just hold on a moment…" She clambered over to her control panel and started flicking random switches. Undyne continued to inspect the robot monster, Lansot. It was so realistic that if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't moving, she would've had no idea it was a robot.

"Okay, we're set!" Alphys confirmed as Undyne headed to her. "Let's see how well it works." She took out a remote control and pressed one of the big red buttons on it. Suddenly, Lansot whirred to life as his eyelids flickered. For a moment, his moves were short and blocky. But a few seconds later, he was wagging his tail and smiling like something alive.

Undyne could only stare in awe as Alphys moved the lever on the control and moved the robot where she wanted it to go. But instead of moving robotically, Lansot ran around like a normal living being.

"It's so… _real_!" Undyne applauded in delighted awe.

"U-uh huh." Alpyhs responded, embarrassed by the praise. "It still needs work though. I haven't quite figured out how to make it jump, and how the voice works, and…" As if to prove her point, robot Lansot fell over on his face.

"Hey, don't stress over it." Undyne encouraged loudly, patting Alphys' shoulder rather harshly, making her jump a little. "It's looking great! And we don't need to have a jumping robot, a walking one is fine enough."

Alphys looked gratefully at Undyne. "T-thanks." She used the remote control to make Lansot get up again.

"When do you think you'll finish it?" Undyne asked curiously.

"Maybe… in a week or so?" Alphys guessed while still controlling Lansot to run around, "I need to make sure all the systems are functioning properly, and then there's the fact it has no arms…"

"I looks good without arms." Undyne admitted.

"It does?" Alphys sounded skeptical.

"Yeah like, it gives it a little kid look. I think you could leave it like that and it would be fine."

"Oh, s-sure thing then." Alphys agreed quickly, "Now I can focus on other things that also require my attention."

"Anyhow, a week is fine." Undyne said dismissively, "The next Round Table Meeting is only in a week anyway, so it would be perfect timing." She yawned before continuing, "I should probably go back and… catch some sleep."

"S-sure thing." Alphys smiled, "I'll just keep working on this robot."

"Thanks Al." Undyne stretched before leaving the lab. Alphys watched her until she was gone. Then after pondering a while, she jumped onto her couch and flipped the TV channel to a new episode of Kissy Mew Mew. She could work on robots later.

* * *

 **AHHHH I ALREADY HAVE 8 FOLLOWERS? :D :D :D Thx so much for your support! xD**

 **Anyways just to give you a hint, Lansot won't be a robot forever. ;P Leave any comments or suggestions and thx once again for reading! :)**


	4. Rich Food

It was the last meal before the next meeting, and three of the leaders, along with Alphys, were at the Long Table, awaiting and anticipating the delicious meal that was about to brought upon their table.

"C'mon! Where's the food already?" Undyne grumbled. She was tapping her plate rather impatiently and holding her table knife in a rather threatening way. Alphys had turned a bit red from her comment, but no one else said anything. This was Alphys' first time to be invited to a Royal Dinner Party, and she was surprised that Undyne did not follow table rules and manners. Sans just coolly sipped water from a glass of water, like it was no one's business. Toriel was not present at the table, as she was helping to work in the kitchens. She loved to cook, after all.

"Let's be patient now." Asgore chided, "The food will be coming any minute."

And boy was he right! Right then, Papyrus burst through the door with shiny platters of food in both of his hands and arms. They were stacked higher than his head. No one could ever figure how he carried so many plates at a time.

"THE FOOD IS HERE!" He shouted in a very fake italian accent. A dainty white chef hat wobbled on his head as he strided around, depositing food onto the table and in front of the monsters.

Alphys had silently gasped at the food. There was the aroma of roasted chicken, tasty soups, ravioli and mushrooms, delicious pies, and spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti. There were so many other things too, but she couldn't possibly name them all. Most of them were spaghetti though.

Papyrus placed a final ketchup bottle next to Alphys before striking a very noble pose at his terrific serving skills.

"Thank you, Papyrus." Asgore dismissed.

"Yeah Paps, you should probably go _ketchup_ to Toriel." Sans grinned mischievously, twirling a small fork in his bony fingers. Papyrus didn't seem to catch the terrible pun, and nodded his head before striding back to the kitchen in a dignified manner. However, everyone else was giving Sans unbelieving stares. He just made an apologetic shrug, though his smile gave away that he didn't really care. It was rather humorous.

But in the next second, everyone had immediately dug into the food. It was warm, delectable, and just great. Aromas wafted over the group of hungry monsters as they chewed food, sipped soup, and slurped noodles. Alphys was delighted with the new, exotic flavors and savored each bite. Chef Toriel had joined them halfway through, and had accompanied the others when they were feasting. She had focused on smoothing out her dress when she earned many applauses and praises for her fantastic food.

In the middle of the meal, Sans had claimed the ketchup bottle that Papyrus had brought in. He flicked his finger and used his blue magic to carry it to him before depositing the entire bottle over his share of food. Everyone seemed a bit disturbed at this, as usual.

"Honestly, what's so great about ketchup?" Undyne mumbled with her mouth full. Sans didn't respond and simply tossed the now-empty bottle in a random direction. Before Toriel could protest to this act, Papyrus had come out the kitchen and was bonked in the head with it.

He rubbed his head in a confused way as the bottle dropped harmlessly to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Sans attempted to look innocent while eating his ketchup-covered food, but Toriel was giving him a very hard look. Sans just returned the look with an innocent but distant smile.

Papyrus apparently did not see the exchange, but had however noticed the ketchup bottle. "A-HA! WHAT IS THIS?" He bent down to pick it up, examined it curiously, and looked back to the monsters at the table. "I KNOW! YOU NEED A REFILL OF KETCHUP, YES?"

"Papyrus, don't-" Toriel started to say, but he had already went back into the kitchen to get another bottle. She sighed before taking another slice of pie, but her mood was improved at the taste of good food.

Everyone continued to enjoy the feast when Papyrus came back with the ketchup and left. Once again, Sans had used the whole bottle, but this time under Toriel's icy glare he had reluctantly left it on the table.

Towards the end of the meal and during dessert, Asgore had wiped his mouth with his napkin. "That pie sure is good…" He sighed contentedly, "But shall we now go and take a look at Alphys' robot?" Everyone's heads turned to look at Alphys. She was noticeably embarrassed at the sudden attention.

"Uh, y-yes." She confirmed a little shakily, "It's done. W-where should I p-put it?" She was stammering a lot now, Undyne had noticed.

"Well, we're about to start the meeting soon anyways," The fish monster suggested, "So why not bring it to the Round Table for now?"

"Yes, for the time being." Toriel agreed. Sans said nothing.

"Then let us end the meal and start the Meeting in the next room." Asgore concluded before getting up. Everyone else started to rise from their chairs while the skeleton continued to stay sitting.

"See ya there." Sans winked before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

"Why does he always do that?" Undyne asked disapprovingly before rolling her eyes. She then went with Alphys to retrieve robot Lansot as the others headed to the meeting that was about to start.

.

 **If characterization ever gets a little bit out of hand, just tell me!**

 **Thx for reading and give me any comments or suggestions you like! ^^**


	5. The Meeting Commences!

"The Round Table Meeting commences." Asgore started. Once again, everyone was in the large meeting room. The only ones standing were Undyne and Alphys. Undyne had to help carry the box, since it was too heavy for the yellow lizard. "Alphys, thank you for being here with us today."

"I-it's an honor to be here." She admitted. "A-and the robot is complete." She added.

"Now bring it out." Toriel suggested. Undyne set the box down, and pulled out the robot before setting it on the table.

"I know, it's great isn't it?" Undyne grinned at the other three leader's expressions. Lansot was very obviously improved. Not only did he look more realistic with all his features more defined, he was now also more mechanically enhanced. But of course, he still had his goofy grin, and still had the loss of arms. That was certainly questionable, but the leaders were more focused on the realistic physical appearance of the robot.

"Show them how Lansot moves, Alphys." Alphys quickly nodded to Undyne's comment and took the remote control out of the box. She pressed the red button and Lansot whirred to life. There were the blinking eyes, wagging tail, expanding and compressing of the chest, a constantly adjusting smile, and an excited look on the robot's face.

Now to add on to the leaders' amazement, Alphys ordered Lansot to move around on the table. The movement was so fluid and unblocky that no one could tell it was made of metal and spare toy parts.

"How did you achieve such smooth gestures in this contraption?" Sans marvelled, a little awed in spite of his usual cool act.

"It's amazing." Asgore noted. Toriel just nodded her head in agreement.

"Now we can all head to the Big Screen," Undyne said, "I'll get one of the guards to throw Lansot into the same cell as the thing." Alphys seemed to slightly flinch at the word _throw_ and _thing_. "By the way, how's the brat doing?"

"She's fine, I suppose." Asgore contemplated, "The guards say that she's just mainly quiet."

"Well, we'll see her _true_ side when that robot's in there with her. I'll be going now." Undyne waved a hearty _bye_ before picking up Lansot and leaving the room.

"W-we need to head to the Big Screen." Alphys said quickly before leaving the room in a hurry with the controller. Asgore and Toriel stood to follow her and after a while of pondering, Sans disappeared too, leaving the room empty.

He reappeared next to the room with the Big Screen and found Alphys inserting a chip inside a control panel in front of it.

"Yo." Alphys quickly turned around quickly and sighed with relief to find that it was just Sans, leaning against the wall. He gave her an unreadable grin as she turned her attention back to the screen. Soon, Toriel and Asgore had come in too. They didn't look surprised to see Sans already there.

Alphys pressed some final buttons before turning to the three leaders. "T-the screen and camera are ready, so should w-we start?"

"There's a camera?" Toriel asked curiously.

"Y-yes." Alphys answered, "I installed one in Lansot. It's hard to see, I hope…"

"We didn't notice it before, so it should be fine." Asgore reassured her, "Go ahead and switch it on." Alphys hastily nodded and went to turn the Big Screen on by pulling a lever.

There was a click and a flash before the screen came on. It was from a perspective a little down low, and the camera was moving forward and down a long hall. Undyne was apparently carrying Lansot. Asgore nodded approvingly at the quality of the projection while the rest just stared silently.

Finally, there was some noise as the camera shifted onto a monster guard.

"Take this and put it in the cell with the brat." Undyne's voice boomed above the camera. Alphys was slightly shaken by the noise, and turned the volume down on the control panel.

The guard soldier looked slightly confused. "Er… what-" Alphys took this as her cue to press a button and make Lansot start wailing.

"No questions!" Undyne ordered, although she looked a bit disturbed at the sudden crying of the robot. It was a good thing Alphys had turned down the sound, or else the whole group may as well have turned deaf from the loudness of Undyne. "Do as you're told!"

The guard shook slightly before reaching forward, and the camera was now into his hands, or at least Lansot was. Now the only thing they could see was Undyne. She made a bored expression and flipped her ponytail before heading back down the hallway. Then the camera turned away from her and continued down the hall. Alphys continued to control Lansot to react like a normal being. The soldier was heading to the cells now. The leaders stood, tense and waiting.

The guard had made it. The camera passed a couple of abandoned and occupied cells before stopping at one that seemed empty… at least at first. But upon closer inspection, everyone could see a small figure hiding in the shadows of the darkest corner. It was the human.

The guard took out some keys and quickly opened up the cell. The figure in the corner looked up for a second, but before she could even do anything, the robot was flung into the cell and the barred door was shut closed with a _BANG!_. The camera was now facing down at the floor, and the group heard a click, and then the quickly retreating footsteps of the guard. He was gone now.

It was time to test the human.

* * *

 **OOOOOH I HAVE 21 FOLLOWERS! XD XD THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **Ah hahah I feel so loved. :3**

 **Thx again for reading and leave a comment! XP**


	6. Miscalculation

Undyne had suddenly entered the room. "I missed anything? I better not have!" Sans glanced at her suspiciously. The hall to the cell was all the way at the other side of the castle, so how had she gotten here so quickly?

"You're just in time." Toriel assured her as Alphys controlled Lansot to pick himself up. The camera was off the ground now and facing the figure in the dark corner. The child's face was down, and she was hugging her legs in a scared way.

Asgore looked interested at this perspective. Toriel just looked a bit worried, while Sans' mild expression was unreadable. Alphys continued to make the robot turn his head around to look, just to make it look as if he were curious. The camera's screen shifted around the cell. It was dark, gloomy, and kind of dirty.

"Hey, focus back on the brat! We need to beat the pulp out of her!" Undyne ordered loudly.

"T-the robot can't fight…" Alphys started to stammer. Before Undyne could protest to why someone would build a robot that couldn't fight, Asgore interrupted.

"Let's start with some talk. Can you make Lansot say hello to the creature?"

"Y-yes sir." Alphys turned the camera back to the human, pressed a few buttons and adjusted a few options before typing in the text she wanted Lansot to say.

"Hello?" The voice of the robot was rather loud and bright, and Alphys immediately started to work on it to make it sound quieter and more sad. Usually, monsters wouldn't be happy about being thrown into a cell.

The others continued to watch the screen pensively. The little girl had looked up from where she had buried her face before looking back down again. She continued to hug her legs as her short hair draped down in front of her. Asgore motioned for Alphys to be more open with Lansot.

"Hi, I'm Lansot." The voice of the robot rang from the screen, "What's your's?" Alphys was visibly relieved at the much improved tone of voice. Instead of a bright voice, it was now a combination of curiosity and worry.

The girl had looked up from her knees and gave the monster an unexpected face. It was a wary and confused expression. It was like she had not expected to be greeted, especially by the likes of a monster.

Undyne very obviously did not like that face. "She'll strike us now, I can feel it!"

"Undyne, just calm down," Asgore sighed, "We've barely only gone two sentences, and you're already making assumptions on what the creature will do. She has no weapons. In fact, so far, she has only stayed silent and unmoving. "

"So far." Undyne commented. "How do we know what her true self is like? What if she suddenly leaps forward and... I don't know, attacks?"

"That's highly unlikely." The comment came from Sans. Everyone stared at him to wait for an explanation, but he just fixed his gaze on the screen without moving. He obviously wasn't going to respond. Undyne and Asgore shrugged at each other skeptically before asking Alphys to make the robot advance.

The camera moved closer to the child. "Dude, you okay?" Toriel frowned at Alphys' word choice, but she just stared at the screen nervously.

The child obviously looked scared. "G-go away!" She huddled in closer to the corner. Undyne looked like she was about to burst with anticipation. "I know the brat's gonna do it, I know-"

And suddenly, the child looked up. Her eyes were big and brown and innocent. And in them was a mixture of fear and bewilderment. She started to open her mouth, then shut it. She didn't seem to know what to say. This interaction was clearly making everyone uncomfortable. Alphys continued to control the robot.

"C'mon, talk to me! Dude, you already know my name, so tell me yours!" Once again with the strange talk. Sans eyed Alphys curiously and she just gave an apologetic glance before turning back to the control panel. She was acting suspicious.

The child looked up with an unsettled look in her eyes. "W-why?" Her eyes started to brim with tears. "Why are you?..."

Toriel looked stricken. "She's crying!"

"Yo, it's fine! We can figure out what to do! We can get out of here!" The girl looked up curiously. "Dude, we can do this! Just…" Sans noticed that Alphys looked panicked all of a sudden. And the way Lansot was talking was really getting peculiar. Something wrong was going on, that much Sans could tell.

The girl wiped her eyes before quietly asking, "You'll help me escape?" She looked hopeful, and the small smile she gave was so beautiful, it caused Undyne to shiver.

Alphys hadn't even typed anything before Lansot quickly replied, "Of course!"

"Alphys," Undyne started, " _Why are you making the robot discuss escape plans with the brat?_ "

"I-I'm…" Alphys now looked completely bewildered. Her hands were on her head as she kept staring at the control panel and back at the screen in a very baffled way. Toriel and Asgore gave Alphys looks of concern.

"T-thank you…" The child whispered to Lansot on screen.

He couldn't hold back anymore. Sans quickly got up and strode over to Alphys to see what was up. Something was bothering him, something had happened. But what?

He went to the panel to see that the text box for Lansot was typing in text on its own, without Alphys doing anything. He stared at her questioningly, but the expression she made gave away that this was not her doing or part of her programming.

Sans started to speak. "What in the world is going on-"

In the next second, the screen clicked before turning black as it shut off on its own.

* * *

 **And although I was always addicted to Undertale, I had never actually played it until yesterday. It's great so far! :D**

 **Are these chapters too short? Maybe I should make them longer?**

 **Thx once again for readin'! :) Leave a... I dunno, a review? Favorite? Follow? Whatever you feel like. :D**


	7. The Human Escapes

The Human Escapes... **Momentarily** ;P

* * *

"Hello?" The small monster that was thrown into the cell had started talking to Frisk, after picking his face off the floor of course. For some reason, he sounded really bright and happy, like the stripes on his shirt. Was he was happy to see her? That was strange.

Because the fact that monsters existed… it was still a shocking thing to know for Frisk. Now there was one right in front of her… just a few feet away. He was creepy. And he had no arms. Frisk was almost shivering with fear now. She thought about what to do. After figuring that responding to a monster would be hazardous and unsafe, she buried her face down into her lap and remained silent. Her brown hair was like a wall, shielding her away from the monster.

"Hi, I'm Lansot." The voice of the monster was quieter now, and almost curious, "What's your's?" Frisk looked up slightly from the corner she was hiding in. This was strange indeed, and definitely a first. Why was a monster interacting with her? No one had ever even tried talking nicely to her down here before… this wasn't a trick, was it?

"Dude, you okay?" The monster came in closer.

"G-go away!" She huddled in closer to the corner and looked up. The monster was close enough so that she could see his eyes. They were glossy and empty, without emotion or pupils. Did all monsters' eyes look like that? All blank and clear like marbles?

"C'mon, talk to me! Dude, you already know my name, so tell me yours!"

"W-why?" Her eyes started to brim with tears. Something was wrong, the way the monster was acting was scaring her. "Why are you?..." Why was he so open? And what was wrong with his eyes?

"Yo, it's fine! We can figure out what to do! We can get out of here!" Frisk continued to stare a little helplessly at the monster. Maybe he meant well? "Dude, we can do this! Just…" Was he suggesting to help her escape? Well, he was stuck in the cell too… so it would make sense that he wanted to leave.

Frisk started to slowly wipe her eyes and felt a tug at her heart before quietly asking, "You'll help me escape?" She gave a small, hopeful smile.

Lansot immediately replied, "Of course!" Lansot's eyes were suddenly colorful and bright, and Frisk could see emotion and excitement in them. They were now a startling golden orange, and completely different from what they were before, all empty and glossed. Maybe Lansot was someone she could trust in.

"T-thank you…" Frisk whispered in relief. At least she had a friend now. A monster friend, nevertheless. A monster friend in a dark musty cell that she was more than glad to leave. Being here for a week had really got on her nerves.

"Dude, this is great!" Lansot said, jumping around. "But we don't have much time. The others will notice soon. C'mon, we have to leave now!" He hurried to the locked door of the cell.

"The others?" Frisk asked, slowly getting up and using the walls for support. She felt a bit wobbly for not walking for so long. She started to dust off her jeans. "What do you mean-" Before she could finish her question, she realized that the lock to the cell door was now on the ground and unlocked. Her eyes quickly widened as she stared at Lansot's proud face. "How did you…?"

"No time to explain dude!" He chirped, "Just run!" Then he pushed open the door with his face and dashed down the hall, from the opposite direction of which the guard had left. Frisk hurried to the door and looked toward both ends of the hall to see that the coast was clear. Lansot was standing at one end of the hall, waiting for Frisk with an excited expression.

After taking one more look at the cell, she quickly followed him. She was excited to have finally left the cell. As she ran alongside with him, she realized that Lansot had told her his name, but she hadn't told him hers.

"Uh… by the way, I'm Frisk." She said rather quietly. Fortunately, Lansot had heard, so she didn't have to repeat herself.

"That's a cool name!" Frisk smiled in spite of herself at Lansot's enthusiasm. She was glad to have a friend, that much was for sure. "Hey, I just realized something. We both have striped clothes!" Frisk tilted her head while she looked down at her blue sweatshirt with purple stripes. Then she looked at Lansot's yellow shirt with brown stripes.

"Ha… I guess so." She smiled in amusement. It was an interesting observation!

The halls were complex and confusing. Lansot first took a left, then a right, then another right, and then a left, and a right, and… soon Frisk lost track. She started to doubt whether Lansot knew where he was going. "So you do know where you're going, right?"

"Yeah! Like dude, we're halfway there, and almost out of…" Lansot then started to slow down. "Uh… I'm starting to forget."

"Starting to?" Frisk asked in confusion. Suddenly, there were huge blaring sounds of alarms and ringing noises filling the hall. They hurt Frisk's ears. She wondered if Lansot had ears, but then realized that he must've, or else he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"They've noticed we're gone!" Lansot jumped, a bit startled. "Quick, let's run!" He started to make a mad dash down the hall and tripped once before picking himself up and running again. Frisk chuckled a bit before following, even if she knew that Lansot no longer knew where he was going. It was better to follow rather than finding her own path out of this maze of halls.

Frisk could hear footsteps of guards now. They were coming from everywhere. She frantically turned her head around, trying to find the main source. A few seconds later, she heard a loud screech, "You won't get away, brat!" It was a mixture of fury and rage. This monster certainly sounded angry. Frisk was not ready to meet her anytime sooner.

"Oh! Dude, that's Undyne!" Lansot exclaimed unhelpfully as he continued to run, "She's super cool! And she's head of the Royal Guard! And-" He was stopped short when he noticed a figure further down the hall. Frisk just barely managed to stop in time before crashing into Lansot also. The two of them peered down the hall to see an amused skeleton in blue robes.

Frisk didn't want to face him, so she started to turn around, but heard the thumping steps of guards and shouting voices of Undyne. They were trapped. Frisk reluctantly turned back to the creepy skeleton. He was giving the oddest smile, and it gave shivers down her spine. Surprisingly, Lansot didn't look scared, just excited.

"Dude, you must be-" He stopped when he was lifted into the air. Sans' finger was raised and a blue glow surrounded Lansot.

"You can first return the robot." He said simply as he brought Lansot through the air and over to him. Frisk was stunned. Did this monster just pick someone up in thin air, without physically touching him?

And she had been about to protest the taking of Lansot until she had heard the skeleton's voice. It was intimidating, that much was for sure. But it was also what he said that had bothered her. "R-robot?..."

So it was all just a lie? When she had thought she had made a friend, it was just a machine being controlled by others? Was this all set up from the beginning? Had the monsters planned this cruelty? Frisk felt all her hopes melting away as she realized that Lansot might have lead her to this skeleton on purpose. Her only friend, a traitor.

"Uh, kid. You okay?" The skeleton looked a bit worried at Frisk's expression, but Frisk couldn't find herself to trust anyone anymore. Her only friend had only been a trick, nothing more. Without thinking, she started to burst into tears.

"I thought… I had thought that…" She was now sobbing on the floor uncontrollably. The skeleton's expression was perplexed, as if he had no idea why the heck the child would suddenly start crying in the middle of her escape.

"Hey, kid-" Before he could say anything else, Undyne had appeared behind Frisk.

"Ah-ha!" Her expression was of pure glee. "I've found you, you little brat!" She raised her magic blue spear to strike Frisk. Frisk slowly turned around and found her eyes widening in terror at the scene. Not only at the spear, but at Undyne herself. This was by far the most peculiar monster she had ever seen before. Before she could do anything else, Undyne threw the spear...

And she missed. Frisk was now floating in the air, a little bit to the side, as Sans controlled the gravity around her with his glowing finger. He sighed before saying,

"Honestly Undyne, stop trying to kill everyone."

Undyne growled before pointing her spear at the child again. "Oh yeah? Well you saw what she did! The brat messed up the robot! This _thing_ can't be trusted any longer!" Frisk's expression slowly turned into confusion and disgust as she heard this remark. Sans had noticed the look on her face, but didn't remark on it.

"Speaking of the robot, you should take it to Alphys and figure out what's wrong with it."

"But what about the brat?" Undyne asked, pointing her her weapon at Frisk. Frisk slightly flinched at the point of the spear, it was a bit too close for comfort.

"I'll deal with her." The skeleton responded. The way he said it sounded like he was dealing with dog crap. That was a disturbing thought, and it certainly did not appeal to Frisk.

Undyne silently fumed before reluctantly retreating her spear. "Don't think this is the last of me!" She shouted at Frisk. Then she jogged over to Sans, picked up Lansot, and went running down the hall to find Alphys. Sans turned back to Frisk, who was still floating in the air. Then he sighed before trudging down the hall. And to Frisk's reluctance, she found herself following him. That magic he was using sure was irritating!

Finally, after what seemed to be ages, they were back at the cells. Frisk definitely was not happy to see them again.

Sans went over to the cell that Frisk had used to inhabit. He pushed open the door and made Frisk fly in and plop to the ground. She was back here again, and after being close to getting away… she was ready to burst into tears again.

Sans noticed the expression and gave an amused face. "What? Need a hug?" He had meant it as a joke, but Frisk had immediately got up and tackled Sans with a tight embrace.

"Wha- hey, kid! Get off-" He suddenly paused as he saw the human crying on him. He sighed and rolled his eyes before using the magic to peel her off of him. Human fluids were rather disgusting.

With the child in the cell, Sans stepped out and used his magic to close the barred door and place the lock back on. Then he turned his back on her as she continued to silently cry in the cell.

"See ya 'round, kid." And with that, he left.

But before he had left, Frisk could've sworn she had saw a tint of light blue blush on his cheekbones.

* * *

 **There. A longer chapter for those of you that wanted one. :3** **I am probably not going to make any more long chapters after this. -_-**

 **Note: I have also updated _Chapter Characterization_ , if you want to take a look there. ;P**

 **Anyhows, I now have 36 FOLLOWERS! . OMJ! Thx so much for the support, everybody! :D And thx once again for readin'! ;)**


	8. Recollecting Thoughts

Great. _Just_ great.

Thinking back on the day, it was pretty bizarre, and definitely not what he had expected. Sans shook his head in slight amusement. Because that kid… that kid sure was something.

Sans trudged through the snow towards Grillby's and then decided to make his life easier by using a shortcut. In the next moment, he was standing at the front door. He quickly went in, even though the opening hours to the restaurant were closed. It was better to come during closed hours, as there were less citizens staring and making a fuss about him. As he headed in, he felt contented by the familiar warmth of the room. Grillby greeted him from behind the counter, and Sans took a seat.

"'Sup Grillby?" As usual, Grillby said nothing. "I'll have the usual burger, thanks." Grillby regarded the skeleton quietly before heading away to prepare it.

Sans chuckled at himself, and as he waited, he thought back to the escape of the human.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The screen was black and bolded white words were on the screen. _No connection detected_.

Alphys' expression was almost priceless. She was aghast with confusion, after all. Sans was wishing he had taken a picture, but he had had no camera, and there were more pressing matters at hand. What had just happened? Where did the connection go? He had a bad feeling about this…

In the next moment, he had teleported to the surveillance room. He quickly examined the camera that focused on the human's cell. The monsters that worked there had looked at Sans in confusion, but he ignored them.

On the screen, he saw it. The cell was empty, and the lock on the door unlocked. Sans chuckled as realization dawned onto him. That was why Undyne had come back so quick, even though the cells were so far away. It was why Alphys had to tune up all of Lansot's movements and speech, even though they were already supposedly "completed". But that was okay, there was nothing to worry about. The robot had simply just-

Undyne had now burst into the surveillance room. "Why'd you run off to-" She stopped when she noticed the screen Sans was staring at. The empty cell of the human.

She screeched before she launched herself on one of the monsters working in the room. " _Activate the alarm!_ " The monsters were clearly frightened, but quickly did as they were told.

Suddenly, alarms and noises were blaring all over the place. "I'm gonna get that twerp!" Undyne declared loudly as she seethed with anger. She magically summoned a spear and madly dashing out the room. Her reaction was very amusing to the skeleton. However, he decided to take his time. Gazing at the screens of the halls, he tried to try to pin-point where the human and the robot were running off to.

After come spectating, he found them. There, on the camera of the East Hall. They seemed to be having a nice discussion about something. But how had they gotten there so quick? Oh right, the timing. He mentally slapped himself before teleporting to the East Hall.

He was suddenly there, and the kid and robot had screeched to a halt in front of him. Lansot's face was of awe and delight, but the kid's face was of fear and desperation. She had started to turn back, but had stopped when they heard the steps of the guards, and the voice of Undyne, of course. He grinned in amusement.

"Dude, you must be-" Sans interrupted the robot as he lifted his finger and used his magic to bring it over to him.

"You can first return the robot." Sans said to the human. There was a hurt look in her expression, a face of betrayal. Sans started to wonder if he did something wrong.

She started to stammer, "R-robot?..."

Uh… what? "Uh, kid. You okay?" Before Sans could collect his thoughts, the kid was bawling on the floor.

"I thought… I had thought that…" Suddenly, Undyne sprang from behind her.

"Ah-ha! I've found you, you little brat!" Undyne prepared her spear, and Sans quickly moved the kid away with his magic. The spear struck the floor, and he gave Undyne a moment to process what was happening.

She whirled around to find Frisk floating in the air, unharmed. Sans sighed. "Honestly Undyne, stop trying to kill everyone." He suggested calmly.

She pointed her spear at the kid before spouting some nonsense about trust and things. Sans noticed the change of expression on the kid's face, and wondered what it was about. He chose not to point it out, for the moment.

"Speaking of the robot, you should take it to Alphys and figure out what's wrong with it."

"But what about the brat?"

"I'll deal with her." He stated simply. Undyne gave him a disgusted look before snatching up the robot and dashing away. Sans slowly turned back to the kid, sighed, and started to head back to the cells. He walked slowly at his own leisurely pace as he made the floating human follow.

When they were there, he had dumped the human in the cell. Her face was contorted and scrunched up. She was about to cry.

"What? Need a hug?" He joked. The kid had just briefly looked at him with an unreadable look in their eye. It was the same expression they used when they stared at Lansot, innocent and begging. And before Sans could react, they were onto him…

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

Sans snapped out of his memories. That was something he was not willing to go into. Because hugging? That was just not his thing.

Of course, every once in a while he would be tackled into a hug by Master Chef Papyrus. The dude was just too dang innocent to reject, and Sans wasn't ever up to putting him down by refusing a bony hug from the happy guy.

Otherwise though, Sans was mostly left to on his own. No one encouraged physical contact with him, and he didn't either.

But _that_ scenario had certainly been his first hug with a human child. How peculiar.

Sans thought deeply, wondering if it meant anything. Did humans usually hug strangers? Maybe it was like a normal culture for them or something, a way for them to greet someone new? But no matter how he thought about it, he couldn't help but think that it wasn't it. The human was devastated by something, and that had caused them to pounce on him in desperation.

In that instant, the human could've attacked him if they wanted to, but they hadn't. Maybe they were harmless, after all?

Another sigh. Sans guessed he really just wasn't used to being hugged, was all.

All these thoughts were digging too deep into Sans' skull. Tired by thinking, he decided to let his mind wander to something else...

* * *

 _Flashback._

"The kid's back in the cell." He announced before coming back to the Round Table. Everyone was already there, and he could tell he had interrupted a lengthy discussion. "What's up?"

"That brat needs to go!" Undyne declared, throwing her chair across the room. Sans thought it was funny, but Asgore and Toriel definitely disapproved. One could tell by the displeasure on their faces.

"Undyne, how many times do we have to tell you not to… be violent with the furniture?" Toriel said sternly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asgore asked Sans.

"Not much." The skeleton replied, shrugging cooly, "I just brought her back to the cell, and now she's locked up." He winced slightly at the thought of being locked up. "And hey, what's up with the robot?"

Alphys, who had been in the back of the room, turned around and faced Sans with a bewildered look on her face. "I-I'm not sure. Nothing seems to be working!"

Sans frowned before heading over to her. "And by that, you mean?..."

"Alphys had tried turning the robot off with the remote," Toriel filled him in, "But not only does the remote state that there's _no connection detected_ , but the robot is still continuing to move all on its own."

"It's the brat, I'm telling you!" Undyne screeched with fury.

"Alphys has also tried to find the panel of which opens to the main functioning system," Asgore explained, "But she claims it no longer exists."

"Why won't anyone listen to me?!" Undyne fumed as she threw another chair across the room. Everyone tried their best to ignore her.

"So you're telling me," Sans summarized, "That Lansot is no longer a robot?" He would've guessed as much.

"Dude, Undyne is so cool!" A small figure behind Alphys chirruped before scampering to the fish woman. "Undyne! I hear that you're really cool!" It was Lansot. He was indeed moving on his own without anyone else's control.

Undyne stared back down at the monster kid in a perplexed manner. She pointed at herself. "You mean me?"

"You're the best, Undyne!" Lansot bounced excitedly.

Undyne straightened her back. "Of course!" Sans thought she was starting to get a bit full of herself. She was now acting an awful lot like Papyrus… but at least Lansot had been able to stop her from causing more permanent destruction to the already damaged room.

"No longer a robot?" Alphys repeated, addressing the skeleton, "N-no way! A r-robot couldn't have just suddenly…"

"Gained a soul?" Sans finished for her before using his magic to drag Lansot back over, much to Undyne's disappointment. She had seemed to be bathing in Lansot's compliments, but he needed to test something.

"Dude, what's up-" Lansot stopped when he had suddenly entered a FIGHT with Sans.

"Sans! What are you doing?" Toriel asked, a bit startled and incredulous. The others were also giving looks of confusion and annoyance, especially for Undyne. She had apparently started to take a liking for Lansot.

"Take a look at that." Sans said, pointing. Everyone silently gasped as they saw the bright orange soul floating in front of Lansot. Lansot's eyes were alight with excitement as he stared at it.

"Dude! That is _so_ cool!" He didn't even seem worried about the fact that he was in the middle of a FIGHT. Sans rolled his eyes in amusement before sparing him, and the soul went back into Lansot. He looked a bit disappointed to see it gone, but then went back to praising Undyne. However, everyone else was more disturbed by this turn of events than anything else at the moment.

"S-so that's why there's no connection!" Alphys concluded, "Because Lansot isn't even a robot anymore! B-but where in the world did he get that soul?" She sounded utterly confused now.

"Beats me." Sans responded, looking away to stare at the much more interesting wall. It helped to distract his peculiar thoughts. "We should probably think more on it later."

"Why not now?" Undyne demanded, attempting not to get distracted by Lansot, but was obviously failing to do so.

"I have places to be." Sans looked to Asgore for permission.

The goat just sighed before announcing, "The Round Table Meeting is dismissed." And for the first time ever, Sans was the first to leave.

 _(flashback over)_

* * *

Sans snapped out of his recollection of events when Grillby placed the order next to him. Sans acknowledged thanks to the fire monster before biting into his burger. With these problems on his hands, it looked like he had quite a bit to think about.

* * *

 **There. Another long chapter for those of you that wanted one. ;P Sorry for bringing it out so late. :)**

 **And so now Lansot is no longer a robot! Although the reasons are still unclear... ;P Guess you'll have to find out what happens later!... Oh, and btw, Flowey just _might_ be making an appearance in the next chapter!... ~ :D :D :D**

 **So thank you once again for reading and for the support! Everyone says such nice things... x3 So leave a review and say anything you want!**

 **~Pizza ;)**

 **Edit: A part in this chapter once hinted that Sans had never hugged someone before in his life, but after a reviewer pointed out how unlikely it was, I changed it. Thanks for suggesting it to me! :)**


	9. Do Flowers like Spaghetti?

**Btw, the chapter name is related to the story, but the question is not. ;P**

* * *

Frisk continued to stay in her small corner as she thought about things. She thought of Lansot, and how the terrible truth of him being a robot had been revealed. It looked like they had never been real friends in the first place. She also thought about the blue blush that had been on the skeleton's face. It was stupid of her to hug a monster, but at the moment she had wanted to express her feelings to someone. But the most important thing she was thinking about? How she was still stuck in the cell, even after being _so_ close to getting out.

Frisk sighed as she realized these terrible truths. She would probably never be able to get out again, and the monsters would now be watching her like hawks. She could never, ever get out now-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the guard came to bring her afternoon meal. She had expected some hard bread and extremely watery soup, but this time it was different. The guard pushed the tray of food into the cell before leaving, and Frisk crawled forward on the dusty floor to investigate. The stuff was red, stringy, and…

It was spaghetti! Frisk was delighted at this find, and found her mouth watering as she snatched up the fork and dug in. It was the perfect flavor, with just the right seasoning, and she found it to be absolutely delicious. At least, compared to all her past meals. The food was pleasant, and she found herself grinning with content.

When Frisk was almost done eating the whole plate, she found a little card on the tray she had not noticed before. In her curiousity of the food, she hadn't bothered to look for other items. She curiously read the card. _This terrific meal was brought to you by the Great Papyrus! ~ I HOPE YOU ENJOY, HUMAN!_

Frisk had no idea who or what Papyrus was, but knowing that someone cared enough to serve her a decent meal filled her with determination. And for some reason, it gave her hope that she would one day leave this terrible cell. With these nice thoughts, she smiled a hopeful smile.

As she finished off the rest of the last noodles on her plate, she heard a small voice. It was in the corner of the cell, but not the one she had been sitting in previously.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!" It was a voice of delight and excitement. Frisk was curious as to where the voice was coming from. Was it from behind the cell wall? Frisk wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and it left some red splotches on it, but that wasn't important right now. She left the now empty plate and ventured towards the corner to find a yellow flower growing in the crack of the floor. It had definitely not been there before… or had it? Maybe she just hadn't noticed, but that seemed highly unlikely.

"I'm Flowey the Flower!" Frisk quickly jumped away in fear as she heard the flower speak. It was a _talking_ flower! And then she noticed that the flower had a face, rather innocent and all, but she couldn't trust anyone lately. Why in the world did the flower have a face? Flowers didn't usually have faces. In fact, flowers didn't even usually talk. But in the underground, Frisk supposed that all logic went down the drain. She decided to just leave it at that.

The flower, Flowey, bounced around in what seemed to be excitement. "You're new to the Underground, aren't ya? Golly, you must be so confused." Frisk was currently more confused to why she was listening to a talking flower with a face that made strange expressions. How did it grow? There was no sunlight in this cell. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

Frisk trembled a little, still anxious. "W-who are you?"

Now the flower seemed rather annoyed. "Flowey! I already told you!" He waved his little leaves around as if to make emphasis.

Frisk titled her head in confusion now. "Y-you're trying to help me?"

The flower now seemed exasperated. "Of course!" Frisk was still unsure. The last friend she made had only turned out to be a fake. How could she just trust another monster just as easily? Where flowers even monsters? And what if the flower was just another robot?...

Frisk made up her mind. She would trust this flower, as soon as she confirmed the fact that he wasn't a robot in disguise. She cautiously headed forward on her knees and reached her hand out towards the flower.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Frisk slightly hesitated at the flower's tone of voice. Then she reached forward and patted the flower's petals, and it noticeably flinched away with a disgusted look on his face. Frisk drew her hand away, satisfied. Now she knew it wasn't a robot… probably. She hoped she hadn't annoyed the flower too much to cause it to stop wanting to help her.

"D-don't do that again!" Flowey hissed at Frisk, and she quickly nodded. The flower huffed slightly before continuing, "Honestly, kids these days! A flower can never get its own privacy around here anymore."

"S-sorry about that." Frisk apologized. "I just needed to make sure you weren't a robot…" Only after saying it did Frisk realize how stupid it sounded.

The flower wiggled its eyebrows at her in an amused way. "A robot, huh?"

Frisk slightly turned red. "It's a long story."

"And we have lots of time." The flower responded with ease, and leaned against the wall as if to rest. "Let's hear it."

Frisk was still unwilling to trust Flowey, but she had so many things she just wanted to share and tell, she ended up spilling out the whole story to the little flower. Sometimes, people just need a friend to talk to and feel comfortable with. And with no one else here but Flowey… she didn't have many choices of people to talk with.

Surprisingly, Flowey stayed silent through the whole tale, just quietly listening. Frisk deeply respected the flower for that. She needed to clear her head out with all this stuff. Soon, even when she was done with the story, she ended up pouring out all her feelings and how scared and alone she was. But halfway through, she heard loud footsteps outside the cell.

"It looks like I have to go!" The flower chirped.

"W-wait!" Frisk quickly said, even though she wasn't sure how the flower would manage to leave, but she didn't want to lose her only company yet. "A-are we friends?"

The flower frowned. "Sure, whatever."

"Like, _real_ friends?"

The flower seemed uncomfortable. "Uh… sure?" Frisk smiled in relief from the satisfying answer. Flowey waved his leaf around dismissively, waving off the matter. "I'll be back, later." He popped into the crack of the cell ground, and there was no trace of him left behind.

Before Frisk could contemplate on how the flower managed to do that, the guard was now back in front of the cell, ready to retrieve the plate that had long since been forgotten because of the discovery of the flower.

"Who were you talking to?" The guard demanded.

Frisk looked up quickly. "N-no one!" But the expression on her face gave away the fact she was lying.

The guard stared at her suspiciously as if he didn't believe her. He looked around the cell to see if there was anyone else there, but of course, there was no one. He finally decided to let it go. He picked up the empty plate through the cell and left.

Frisk sighed in relief that she hadn't been discovered, and looked back to the crack to see if Flowey would come back. He didn't. Frisk was slightly disappointed, but remembered how Flowey said he _would_ come back. That slightly reassured her.

She cracked a smile as she thought about the talk they had. She had a _real_ friend now. And to add on to it, he wasn't a robot.

* * *

 **There! A medium-longish chapter!**

 **And now Frisk has a new friend! Although that may not be a good thing... :P**

 **Thx for all the support and stuffs! XD Also, I want to hear about what you guys think on the matter of SansXFrisk. Do you support it? Or no? Why not? I need to know so I can figure out what would be the best approach to their relationship. :3 Thank you for all your feedback!**


	10. The Flowey Influence

It was just another boring day in the cell, all dark and lonely and…

There was a small yellow flower in the corner.

Delighted, Frisk immediately headed over to find Flowey, looking extremely pleased. But from what? Frisk didn't care at the moment, she was just glad to have company.

But before she could say anything, Flowey had already started to speak. "Hey, do ya think you could do me a favor?" Frisk looked confused for a moment before nodding her head. "Go sit in that corner and try to look lonely while I go do some stuff." Frisk was now definitely bemused, and she didn't want Flowey to leave so soon after just coming. But then she sighed and obliged, hoping it would be quick, and that it would help the flower's needs.

Once she cuddled up in the corner, the flower said his farewells before popping back into the ground. Frisk tried to follow Flowey's directions, which was to look lonely, and it really wasn't that hard. She waited, and waited. Just when she thought that Flowey wouldn't come back, he did. She crawled back to him immediately, and approached another one of his pleased faces. What was he thinking of?

"I got stuff taken care of." He answered dismissively, rubbing his leaves together. Frisk wondered what matters he was taking care of. What kind of matters could flowers have anyway? "And I think now is the time for you to escape this dirty cell."

Frisk was honestly surprised. Flowey could help her escape, just like that? Why hadn't he helped her escape the last time? Was there something different about this time, that allowed her to break out, unlike the time before? It looked like she would have to find out.

Frisk quickly nodded her head in excitement. "How?"

"You go to your corner," Flowey instructed, "When a guard comes, I'll distract him, toss you the key, and you get out. Then you need to approach the guard and use this. It will enable a fight." Flowey used a vine, though she had no idea Flowey had vines, to pull out something shiny from behind him. It was long and silver, and looked awfully familiar.

Frisk gasped as she recognized the knife, and pointed to it with a shaky hand. "W-where did you get that from?"

"The kitchen." The flower responded simply in a matter-of-fact tone, "That Papyrus idiot sure is dense, didn't notice a thing. It was easy to slip past him." Papyrus? Wasn't that the guy that made her spaghetti meal the day before? "But no matter. Let's get this plan going." Frisk slowly nodded and hesitantly took the knife from Flowey's vine. It was heavier than she expected. She fingered the wooden handle and hid it in her sleeve.

"Ready?" The flower asked, whispering, "The guard's coming soon." Frisk wanted to ask how Flowey knew, but then she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Flowey winked mischievously at her before popping into the ground, and Frisk scurried back to her corner in apprehension. She wondered how the flower would be able to distract the guard. Would Flowey surprise him and talk to it with an innocent voice? What else could a flower even do?

The guard was at the cell now. He looked around inside, to see if there was anyone around, as he was positive he had heard something this time. But all he saw was the human girl fidgeting around, and there was an unreadable expression on her face. He continued to sweep his gaze around the empty cell, trying to look for the source of his troubled mind. However, he did not notice the small vines that were already starting to wrap their way around his legs. When he did notice though, it was too late.

He yelped before trying to tear off the vines, but one of them had already managed to latch onto his key chain and pull off the ring of keys. Flowey tossed the keys through the barred door of the cell, and it landed right in front of Frisk.

"Hurry up!" The flower ordered, struggling with the guard. Frisk quickly took this as her cue and snatched up the keys, and ran over to the door. Not knowing which key was the right one, she started trying all of them. The first one didn't fit, and neither did the second one. The third one fit, but wouldn't turn. And then the fourth one…

Flowey looked like he was having a bad time along with the guard. Sure, the guard was the one entangled here, but Flowey's grip was loosening. The guard's sword cut into a couple of vines, and the flower just made more from who knows where.

Finally, the tenth key fit and turned. Frisk launched open the door, and was about to leave the cell when the guard stepped in front of her. He flung Flowey off of him, and the flower landed ungracefully on the dirt next to Frisk. He somehow righted himself and huffed an annoyed breath.

"You will not leave!" The guard commanded. Suddenly, the oddest thing occurred. A red form in the shape of a heart came out of Frisk. Before she could wonder about what it was, Flowey had answered her thoughts for her.

"See that heart?" The flower started to explain, "That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Frisk didn't know how to answer, this was an awful lot to take in.

The guard seemed impatient, he didn't have the time to wait for a flower to explain things to the human. Stepping forward, he quickly thrust out his sword. Frisk was caught by surprise, and it went straight through her soul. She immediately felt her health depleting.

"The easiest way to earn LOVE," The flower continued quickly, "Is to fight him. Strike the guard with your knife, Frisk!" Frisk stared at the flower, wide-eyed. Was he suggesting that Frisk should kill the guard? However, the guard did not have the same hesitation. He moved forward again, and impaled her soul with the sword. Frisk felt weaker as she slowly backed away. She didn't want to fight.

"No no no!" Flowey fretted a little angrily, "You need to _fight_ him. I gave you a knife for a reason, you know! And please do dodge those attacks, he's not even trying." Frisk swallowed before taking a step forward.

"Big mistake." The guard foretold as he came forward and swung the sword. This time, the soul dodged it, but only barely. The only problem was, even though the sword missed the soul, Frisk herself was hit. She had only backed away just in time, and there was now a scratch on her cheek, with drops of blood dripping out of it.

Flowey looked really frustrated now. "Just _swing the effing knife_!" The guard finally seemed to notice Flowey again. As if annoyed, he brought up his foot and made to stomp on the flower. Flowey didn't notice him, yet.

"F-Flowey!..." Frisk tried to warn the flower, but the guard's shoe was already coming down. The surprised face of Flowey was rather terrifying to Frisk, and then the guard's foot was on the ground. He lifted it back up and turned his attention back to the human, but her eyes were still transfixed on the ground where Flowey once was. Now, there was just a single yellow petal lying there, all alone.

Frisk was shocked. Was Flowey gone forever? Did the guard _kill him_?

The guard thought he could take this chance, and tried attempting a swing at the floating soul, but it just moved away quickly. Frisk was in control now, and she wasn't going to die so easily.

Frisk swiftly moved forward and nimbly dodged the guard's attacks. Sure, she had a few small cuts on her arms now, but she was just a beginner and no expert at fighting. She needed to get close to the guard, but it kept backing away. It looked like she was going to have to keep doing this until they reached the end of the hall.

The end never came. Frisk wondered how long the hall was, she didn't remember it being like that when she ran away with Lansot. But all this dodging was really getting to her. Fatigued, she leaped away out of swinging distance. The guard moved forward…

And Frisk took her chance. She leaped forward and the hidden knife automatically slid with ease out of her sleeve. She was now right up in front of the guard's face. His expression was priceless, and his arm and sword were too far away to bring down a fatal slice onto the human. Frisk raised her arm with the knife in it, and then…

Then what?

Without really meaning to, she brought the knife down, and the guard shivered. Frisk gasped as she leapt away. Did she really just bring the knife down on a monster? Sure, he was just a monster, but… only now did she realize just what a horrible thing she had done.

The knife fell out of the guard, but he continued to clutch the wound. Frisk had made a very deep cut. He moaned, and a silver heart floated out of him as Frisk's went back into her. Was that silver heart his soul? Frisk very cautiously headed up to it, and examined it with curiosity. But what happened next was not what she had expected.

It started to crack. She watched in horror as the heart's crack had stretched from the top to the bottom. And then suddenly, it split.

Without any understanding of what she was about to do, she grasped the heart in her hands and clutched them tightly together, willing them to stay together. He couldn't just die! He was just trying to do his job, he didn't deserve to die! Was it possible to prevent it from happening by just sticking the two pieces back together? It didn't seem like it would work, but she had to try.

Frisk clutched the soul next to her chest as she kneeled down. Frisk shut her eyes tightly as she tightly held the soul pieces together in her tiny fists. Wetness started to form on the edges of her eyes. She kept silently wishing that they would just go back together.

"It's impossible, you know." Frisk reopened her eyes to find Flowey next to her, looking skeptical. So he wasn't dead! Frisk would've been relieved if it were not for the dying guard and the cracked soul in her hands.

"I-I didn't w-want to…"

"Hey, you had to." Flowey said dismissively, "And you'll have to get used to it. You might even have to kill a couple of more guards. And it wasn't like you could spare them or anything…" Flowey eyed Frisk carefully. "You don't seriously _care_ about this, do you? The guard tried to kill you!"

"B-but…"Frisk sniffled, "He was j-just trying to do his job."

Flowey sighed. "We don't have time for this. Just released the soul already! Holding it won't do any good. If you really want what's best for him, let him rest in peace!" All Flowey wanted was to get on with it, but Frisk didn't know that. She just knew that what Flowey said made sense.

So she sighed in agreement before reopening her hands to see an uncracked soul floating in her tiny hands.

Flowey's eyes were wide in shock and his expression was priceless. "H- _how_?" Frisk watched in delight as the silver soul left her hands and was absorbed back into the guard. The guard didn't move, but there was the obvious rising and falling of his chest. At the sight of this, she felt all her despairs run away and her hopes rising to high amounts of indescribable levels.

"H-he's alive!" Frisk was extremely relieved. She cried a few tears of pure joy, but Flowey was more disturbed by what the human had just done.

"W-what was _that_?" Flowey asked, incredulous. He tried waving around his little leaves to catch Frisk's attention, but she didn't hear him. Even if she had heard him, she wouldn't have answered. She was too busy feeling relieved.

She didn't kill the guard. She hadn't killed anyone.

 _For now._

* * *

 **And Frisk heals a soul! And kills someone! (But it doesn't really count?...) Yay!**

 **... I just realized that all monsters' souls are grey, but I made Lansot's soul orange... -_- EH! Whatever! :D**

 **And I've finally finished the True Pacifist Route of Undertale... but now what? I've read many fanfics of what Sans feels when Frisk resets, and now I just don't have the heart to do it. Especially since resetting doesn't guarantee that I'll Pacifist again. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'll genocide if I reset. But to not play means it's the end of Undertale for me, and I want to play more. ;-; What should I do?!...**

 **And we're now at 50 followers! xD Amazin', amazing', I'm telling ya! Btw, thx once again for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed. ;P ~Pizza**


	11. Undyne is Uptight!

Although Sans had already left to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what, Alphys and Undyne had chosen to stay around longer, trying to figure out the cause of the new soul for Lansot. It proved to be difficult, especially since the little monster kept jumping around and praising Undyne. Not to mention it also made Undyne difficult to handle too, she was actually starting to get a bit full of herself.

Alphys sighed. "I don't understand how this soul just appeared! Where did it come from?"

Undyne shrugged. "If Sans couldn't figure it out, then I doubt that we can-"

"Dude, Undyne, you're _so cool_!" The small monster chirped happily.

Undyne couldn't help standing up straighter. "Hey, thanks!"

"Undyne," Alphys started, "We need to focus." Undyne didn't hear her. She was more busy paying attention to Lansot's constant compliments. Alphys wasn't exactly sure what to do. It was a lot easier when Lansot was just a robot. She could've just pressed the mute button… but the problem was that he _wasn't_ a robot anymore. Not in the least. It wasn't just the new soul that confused her. All the parts that she had used to build him were now gone and no longer existed. Lansot was now pure magic and kindness, which was what all monsters were made of.

Alphys sighed in what was probably frustration before thinking to what the King and Queen were doing.

Asgore was gone to do his Kingly duties around the castle (One of which was to water the flowers). Toriel was in the kitchen helping out Papyrus. When going around, she found out that a knife might have gone missing, but was reassured by Papyrus himself. "The Great Papyrus _never_ loses anything!" And so that was, and they forgot about the missing knife.

Alphys refocused at the task on hand. "Undyne, maybe it would be easier to figure out the reason for Lansot's new soul if you weren't…" Alphys gulped. "Around?"

Undyne gave Alphys a look, and Alphys wondered if she should have worded her request differently. Then the fish woman started grinning like a maniac. "Sure Alph, I'll just go and check on the brat. You go ahead and figure things out." Alphys sighed in relief and quickly nodded before Undyne left.

Lansot looked disappointed to see Undyne leave, but then he turned back to Alphys and started spouting nonsense at her too.

"Dude, you have a crush on her right? _Right_? Am I right? Of course I'm right!"

Alphys stared incredulously at the small monster. "Wait… _w-wait what_?"

"C'mon, I know you do!" Lansot teased before he started jumping around in circles. "You like her, you like her!"

Alphys was now completely red and shaking nervously. "H-how do y-you know?... w-who told… "

"Mettaton!"

Alphys was now red with embarrassment and anger. "Mettaton told you _what_?" There wasn't much more studying with Lansot's soul after that.

Undyne had just left Alphys and heard some loud noises coming from Lansot, but at the moment, she was more focused on getting to the surveillance room. She remembered how she had reacted when she had first saw the cell of the twerp empty, and almost immediately grew angry. Then she reminded herself to learn to calm down more at situations like those. She chuckled at herself as she thought back to the chair throwing in the room. Now _that_ was fun.

She was at her destination now. She went in, and the working monsters stared at her nervously, as if she was going to launch herself at them and bark more orders, like last time. And she just might… if the brat was out of the cell again.

She immediately headed to the screen that displayed the cell of the human, and found the brat sitting in the corner looking nervous. The twerp seemed as if she was anticipating something, and she was tapping her finger on her leg as if she was waiting for someone. She couldn't be waiting for a guard, right? That would be stupid. Maybe she was just bored and had to occupy her hands on something.

Bored herself, Undyne dragged a nearby chair over and dropped heavily onto it. The rest of the monsters in the room continued to give her nervous looks, but she payed them no mind. She just focused her gaze on the screen of the cell and waited for the brat to do something suspicious that she could tell off of. If the twerp did even _one_ thing wrong, she would report it to the others, and they would have to listen to her this time, whether they liked it or not.

Undyne placed her arms behind her head as she crossed her legs. This brat sure was taking her time, sitting in that corner. She just continued to tap her finger tirelessly, almost repetitively. What was the twerp even doing? Undyne waited for some action as to when a guard would pass by, but one never did.

"Hey you." Undyne turned her attention to one of the monsters in the room. He nervously rubbed his hands together.

"Y-yes, commander?"

"Tell me, how often does a guard patrol the cells?"

The monster seemed to think on this. "I believe… every 15 minutes, at the least?" Undyne was satisfied by the answer and turned her attention away. The monster sighed in relief that no violence had occurred.

Ten minutes passed. Then twenty passed. Undyne was growing agitated, and feeling completely unsettled. Where were the patrolling guards? And the fact that Frisk was still tapping her finger on her lap… it was tiring just to watch her. Undyne turned back to the same monster to make sure that he wasn't lying to her.

"I-I'm not!" The monster protested at her accusation, "Here, take a look at this patrol schedule." He handed Undyne a piece of paper before quickly scurrying back to his work. Undyne gave the sheet a quick glance. It was indeed a patrol schedule, and the last one should have been staged five minutes ago.

There was still no sign of that guard. He was not doing his job.

Undyne was now angry. "This guy isn't doing his job like he's supposed to!" She marched over to the working monster and thrust the paper in his face. "Call him and tell him to get a move on! And order him to check on the brat, I think she's up to something!" _Up to no good, that is_. The monster gave Undyne a frightened look before quickly nodding. He dialed some numbers, picked up the phone, and waited. Undyne just crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

They kept waiting. The monster gave Undyne an apologetic look. "H-he's not answering?"

Undyne was furious now. "I won't have some lazy guard in this castle! Where is he now, and what is he doing?!"

"W-we're not sure." The monster replied hastily, then suggested, "I'll ask around." He dialed a couple more numbers and started calling the other guards to see if they had saw the patrolling guard anywhere.

But Undyne was completely unsatisfied, and something was deeply bothering her. She didn't like it when things bothered her. Planning to keep this bothersome unsatisfaction away from her, she went back to the screen that displayed the brat and looked _very_ closely. Maybe if she looked closely enough, she would notice something?

At first, there didn't seem to be anything. Just the tapping of the finger, the turning around of her head to make anxious glances, but that was all. The twerp seemed to be looking for something, but what?

Then she started to notice some more suspicious things. A movement she thought she had already saw before was displayed again by the brat. She looked harder and waited, and noticed that the movement occurred again. Was this twerp repetitively doing things on purpose? Even the beat of her finger tapping was repetitive. A short tap, five long ones, another short, two longs, and repeat. This was just by coincidence, right?

The monster had finished his calls. "No monster has seen the guard anywhere." He confirmed anxiously, "We don't know where he is."

Undyne felt like she was onto something now, but she had just yet to grasp yet. She looked ever so closely at the screen and finally noticed it. A sudden sharp movement that wasn't smooth, as if it were transitioning from one scene to another. Could it be? She continued to watch and the abrupt movement occurred again, and again, and again.

Undyne was shocked beyond belief. Just to make sure, she called on to the monster to check for her. He seemed annoyed to be pulled away from his job so many times, but he obliged. He headed over and inspected the programming, wiring, and anything suspicious that might have caused Undyne to suspect trickery at hand.

Just when he was about to say that nothing was wrong, he noticed something. A single thin vine, holding down a single wire and jutting into a crack close to the monitor. He reached his monster hand in and yanked it out.

Suddenly, the screen of the cell slightly flickered before displaying a completely different scene. The cell was empty, the door unlocked, and a single yellow petal on the stone floor. Undyne saw it all. The brat had escaped _again_.

And how hadn't she noticed? That's right, she had figured it all out now. This whole time, the security camera had been playing a single scene over and over again. She had been uselessly staring at one scene for thirty minutes. Whoever planned this was damn smart… and for doing this, whoever it was, she was going to _kill them_.

Undyne roared and bellowed in anger and shouted curse words so loudly that all the other monsters in the room started to gasp at her. The noise bounced off the walls, echoed across the halls, and everyone else in the castle heard it too, but it wasn't like they could figure what the source was coming from.

Undyne grasped hold of the worker monster. " _Why didn't you notice this problem earlier?!_ "

He was obviously very scared. "W-we don't check the monitors every minute!" It also came out sounding like a _please don't hurt me!..._

"You're useless!" She decided as she flung the monster across the room. Luckily, he wasn't hurt that badly. Unfortunately, the reason for his non-hurt was because he had crash landed into another monster as a cushion for his fall. The two of them both toppled down onto the floor in a heap.

But before anyone could even trigger an alarm, Undyne had already started out of the room with a magic spear in hand. She had already completely forgot her earlier thoughts about learning to calm herself down. She cracked her knuckles threateningly.

Right now, _she had a brat to kill_.

* * *

 **And Frisk is found out! Nice work Flowey, you totally weren't caught. -_-**

 **And I won't be able to update any new chapter during the weekend because I will be skiing. :( Sorry!**

 **Thx once again for reading, for the support, and all your awesome shizoozles! ^^ (I don't think that's a word...)**

 **P.S. (Quick! Tell me if I should try to play a Genocide Route! :D :D :D) ~ Pizza**


	12. The Case of the Vines

Sans was annoyed. He had only just gotten a few minutes to chill at Grillby's when he was being called back to the castle again. Apparently, Alpyhs had said it was an urgent situation, but she hadn't told him what it was. Sans hated it when people didn't tell him stuff and just expected him to come to places without an explanation.

Sans said a quick goodbye to Grillby before finding a couple of shortcuts to the castle. He first popped over to an echo flower, then a bridge, and finally at his destination. One more shortcut allowed him to pop up right next to Alphys in the surveillance room.

"What's up?" Alphys immediately turned around with a yelp, and almost fell over on herself. It looked like he had made a good entrance.

"P-please don't scare me like that!" She stuttered.

"What? Are your bones rattled?" Alphys turned around and tried her best to ignore him. "So… where are Asgore and Toriel?" The skeleton asked.

"The King and Queen are on their way." Alphys responded quickly, "T-though they won't be much help. Right now, we need _your_ advice. T-there seems to be quite a few… problems at hand?"

Sans frowned. This had better not be something related to the kid. "Yeah?"

"T-the crew workers are fixing all the cameras right now." Alphys explained, "W-we found that all of them were kinda messed up?... B-but they were able to find an easy way to fix them. Apparently, there's a v-vine in each monitor. Once it's g-gotten rid of, the screen works perfectly f-fine."

Sans noticed how much Alphys was stuttering, but he was more focused on the vine threat. That seemed… dangerous? Suspicious? Something along that line. But he could tell that there was more than just a few camera and vine problems. He nodded his head for Alphys to go on.

The yellow lizard gulped rather nervously as she twiddled her fingers. "Undyne was in here a few moments ago. She was keeping an eye on the human, but…" Sans glanced at the screen of the kid's cell. It was empty, again. Somehow she had been able to escape, and by the looks of things, someone had helped her. Though who? The vines were probably his best clue. He sighed reluctantly.

"And based on what I know, I suppose that Undyne went to stop the kid?"

Alphys nodded and hung her head down. "The alarms a-also don't work-"

"Leave them like that." Sans ordered dismissively, "Turning them on will just alert the kid. Let's just keep an eye on them on the cameras?"

"Uh… s-sure. They're almost fixed, I think." Alphys turned back to the working monsters, and Sans leaned against a wall as he watched. If the kid had really just left the cell, then they shouldn't be too close to escaping the out castle yet.

"The ones we need are g-good." Alphys confirmed, readjusting her glasses. "We can use them now." Sans headed forward and stared at the screens. They were all projecting the halls around the cell. The kid should be around there somewhere. He examined the rest of the cameras and found a couple of guards patrolling the halls, but they looked undisturbed. Obviously, those guards hadn't encountered the kid yet. But what about those that had?

"Um…" Alphys started, "O-one of the workers told me that there was a guard that was… missing? And not answering his calls?..."

"There." Sans pointed. He was now looking at a screen that displayed a guard sitting down against the wall. The guard was clutching his chest area, and was probably asleep.

However, Alphys could not tell whether he was dead or not. She made a worried expression. "I-is he okay?"

"He's not dust." Sans pointed out. "Yet. You should go get someone to help him."

"Y-yes sir!" Alphys quickly turned around to alert one of the workers. After a quick glance at the screen, the monster made a few phone calls to other guards and medical units, just in case.

However, Sans was still looking around. On all the screens that showed the halls, there was no sign of the kid anywhere. Of course, those halls were all close to the cells, but the kid couldn't have gotten that far already, right? Sans had a really bad feeling about this.

"Alphys." Her attention turned back to him. "Did the kid _just_ leave the cell?"

" _J-just_ leave?

"How long have they been out of the cell?"

"W-well, Undyne was in here watching the human for about thirty minutes before she found out that-"

"So you're telling me that you didn't bother to tell me this before?" Alphys looked guilty, but Sans could care less at the moment. For all he knew, the kid could have already escaped, but he wouldn't know, not with the wrong cameras being fixed. "Go tell the workers to fix the screens that display the cameras farthest from the cells."

"W-why? S-shouldn't we fix those closer to the cells first?"

"Except she's nowhere to be seen around there." The skeleton explained stiffly, "We should fix the farthest ones first." Alphys seemed unsure, but Sans knew what he was doing. Probably. Alphys turned back around to tell the worker crew the new orders. She seemed embarrassed to be barking so many commands.

Sans tensely watched the workers fix the problem. A couple of times, he helped with his magic. A few minutes later, most of the needed cameras were working. There was still no sign of the kid, but he had a feeling they would find her soon.

A couple more cameras were made working, and then… there. On that screen, there the kid was. There was also something clinging onto her shoulder, but he didn't have time to figure out what it was.

Because that camera was almost right next to the exit of the castle.

Thoughts raced in his mind. Sans thought about teleporting there to stop the kid, but he knew the hall was too far away. He was already pretty drained just teleporting to the castle already.

As he was thinking, Alphys had finally noticed this predicament too. With the screen displaying the human almost out the castle, she quickly dashed up to the control panel and approached the Emergency Close Button. Sans was about to warn her, but she had already pressed it.

Suddenly, the room seemed to rumble. All the crew members were jumbled out of their work, and they stumbled and scrambled around like radioactive monkeys. Sans had figured something bad would've happened, but what he didn't know was _what_ happened. He just used his magic to weigh himself down as he waited for whatever was happening to end.

Finally, the rumbling stopped. The monsters picked themselves up from the ground, and a few others finally calmed down or collapsed in chairs in groans.

Alphys looked completely stricken, like she knew something. "W-what was that? P-please d-don't tell me it was…" Sans ignored her for the time being and strided over to the systems that controlled the Emergency Close Button. Everything was normal except… a single green vine, bending some metal, jutting into a couple of cracks, and even sticking through a few of the wires themselves. The workers hadn't been fast enough to fix this part of the monitors yet.

He could almost see the electric currents zapping into the vine. Apparently vines were conductors now? He traced his gaze from the end of the vine to the base, and he found it to be attached to another monitor close by. He pointed this out to Alphys, and she rushed over to investigate.

"O- _oh._ " Her eyes widened in understanding. " _Oh no no no…_ "

"What does this system do?" Sans indicated to the base of the vine that was sticking into the other monitor.

Alphys hesitated slightly. "I-I hope it's not…" She moved away and ran to the camera screens. Sans teleported to her to see what was up. Toriel and Asgore had finally made it to the room too. They didn't seem surprised to see Sans already there.

"Have we missed out on something?" Asgore inquired.

"And what was that rumbling?" Toriel asked, worried.

Sans and Alphys didn't answer, as they were still staring at the screen. The two goats shared a confused glance before heading forward and taking a look at the screen they were staring at.

They all saw the kid of course, and the thing, whatever it was, that was attached to her arm. The Emergency Close Button had also done its job, and sealed off the exit in front of the kid. But the leaders also saw something else, and it was bizarre.

On the screens, they saw huge long walls stretching from hall to hall, some abnormal shorter walls that were in very strange places, and many other surfaces that were not supposed to be present where they were.

"And what is this?" Asgore asked, confused. He didn't ever remember seeing any type of this kind of strange wall design before. Toriel seemed just as confused. However, Sans already knew what was going on.

Alphys spoke out his thoughts for him. She seemed horrified. "T-the maze has been activated!"

* * *

 **I was thinking, "Oh, here goes another really short chapter..." So how did it turn out long?... -_- Whatever!**

 **And right when Frisk is about to make it out, they're stopped by Alphys. Except now, she's also accidentally activated something else... :P Did you plan this beforehand, Flowey? ^^**

 **Thx once again for reading! (Sorry for bringing it out like, what?... 3 days late? ;P) Leave a comment, plz and thx you! :D :D :D**


	13. A-maze-ing!

**Btw, ignore the bad chapter pun.**

 **...**

 **Or don't. :)**

* * *

The whole time, Flowey had urged her to just kill the guards to make life easier, but Frisk had refused. After almost killing a guard for real, she wasn't going to experience it again. Ever. But even with these thoughts, she kept the knife handy, just in case. Flowey seemed pleased by that, at least.

Speaking of Flowey, he had been clutching onto her arm. He claimed that he just wanted easier transportation, but Frisk believed he was just scared of being stomped on by a guard again. Frisk hadn't wanted that either, so she let the flower stay on her arm, for now.

It was a good choice too. Apparently, Flowey knew the halls rather well, so he could whisper to her and guide her to the exit while helping her to avoid most of the guards. Frisk was glad to have Flowey by her side, even if he was just a flower. Without him, she would have no idea where to go, or she might've already been spotted.

Or… had she been spotted? Weren't there cameras around that could see her? She asked this to Flowey, and the flower just gave her a mischievous grin.

"When you were sitting around doing nothing, what did you think I left to do?"

Frisk thought on this as she ran on in the halls. "To get the… knife?" She had a hard time saying the last word. Having it in her sleeves made her feel guiltier about it.

Flowey didn't notice her expression. He was acting extremely smug. "True, but I also did something else. You think I wouldn't have thought of that camera problem? It was easy! All I had to do was stick a few vines here and there, and the monitor would almost show exactly what I wanted it to!" But Frisk was still confused.

"But won't they see that I escaped?"

"Nope!" If Flowey wasn't smug before, he definitely was now. "I told you to just stay put there for a reason, you know. I played the recording of you sitting, over and over again. No one would suspect anything!"

Frisk actually felt a little awed. A flower was able to do all that? That was pretty _amazing_. "You're right." She assured the flower. She chuckled a little amusingly, and continued to run. Flowey continued to tell her where to go.

And then finally, after a long while, they had made it to the exit. The door was open, and the outside was bright and warm and just waiting for her. Frisk felt the welcoming arms of the outside world of her cell and the halls, and she felt her hopes rising.

For some reason, Flowey seemed dissatisfied. "We're here already, huh?"

Frisk didn't answer. She continued to walk forward towards that door, slowly and cautious. She was so close to the door now, now she just had to do walk a few more steps…

Suddenly, the world started to rumble. Surprised, Frisk's knees buckled and she found herself kneeling on the floor. Before she could react, the doorway to freedom shut closed in front of her. Frisk scrambled up and tried to reopen the door, but it was firmly stuck. There were no hinges, and it was made of metal. She had been so close to escaping, and now it was out of her grasp again. If only she had been a bit faster! She silently cursed at herself.

She quickly looked around as the place continued to shake. Was it an earthquake? She yelped as a wall next to her went down, and she was revealed to a whole bunch of new hallways, when another wall rose and blocked off another part of her view. More walls were coming and disappearing, growing from the ground and the ceiling. Frisk was shocked, and she was unsure about what to do.

"Hey!" During the commotion, Frisk had almost forgotten about Flowey. He seemed a little distressed, and she tried to move away from falling rubble, but Flowey continued to scream in her ear. " _Idiot!_ Just stay still! The section we're on is a safe zone! No walls will suddenly erupt under or above… probably." Frisk slowly nodded, unsure about how Flowey knew so much about this, and stayed sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched the rest of the walls shape out. Finally, the rumbling stopped, and in front of them was a whole new set of paths. The walls were made from a many variety of substances from bricks to wood and to metal… she was even sure she had saw cardboard somewhere, but the other walls had blocked her view before she could think much on it.

"W-what now?" Frisk asked the flower. "Please tell me you know where we're supposed to go…"

Flowey looked amused and a little apologetic. "The original paths are changed, altered. I'm afraid I don't know the way out anymore!"

Frisk's eyes widened in fear. But then they hardened into determination before she continued to ask, "Do you know what happened?"

The flower seemed reluctant to answer. Then he shrugged his little leaves and sighed. "I guess we've been found out? I dunno how, but somehow they saw through my plan." He mused for a second, then grinned. "I guess they activated the button, didn't they?"

Frisk was confused, she felt like she was missing out on something. "What button?"

"Nevermind that." Flowey ignored her question, "I think they've turned on the maze. Each time its activation is different, so I don't know the way out. However, the others will have a harder time finding us now." He seemed displeased by his last comment.

"A maze?" She couldn't help wondering this out aloud. It was a real life maze, that was life-sized and surreal! Frisk was somewhat delighted, and worried. "Is there any other ways out of the castle?"

"There were." Flowey explained, indifferent, "But now that they know we've escaped, they must've blocked off the other exits too."

"So there's no hope?" Frisk asked, eyes wide.

"Well," Flowey said, "There are _always_ exits. We just have to find them. And anyways, if there are no exits, how would they expect everyone else to leave?"

"I-I guess." Frisk said, thinking. Her eyes shone with determination. "I guess there's only one way to find out. Let's solve this maze!" Frisk slowly got up from the floor of debris and started forward. She was almost immediately left with a four-way intersection. She stared at all the ends, contemplating which way to choose. The way in front of her was short, and turned right almost immediately. The one to the left was medium sized length, and it branched off into two other direction. The one to the right was so long, she couldn't see the end.

"This is hard." Frisk huffed, a little bothered. "But maybe I can use something to draw with so I know which way I've already went?"

"I've got nothing." The Flower shrugged. Frisk pouted at that, and searched around her for anything. She noticed the red stain on her shirt sleeve. It was the spaghetti from this morning. She always got her sleeves a little dirty when eating the meal that this Papyrus dude sent to her. Feeling experimentive, she headed to a wall and rubbed a small section of the dirty sleeve on the wall. It stained perfectly.

"You're kidding me." Frisk ignored the flower's comments, and continued by heading down the right turn first. It was the long hallway, and Frisk had to walk quite a while before meeting a dead end. No wonder she hadn't seen any turns.

Annoyed, she huffed and turned back around, and she could almost see Flowey rolling his little eyes at her. She chose not to comment on it and was soon back at the intersection. The little smudge she had left on the wall was still there, and she felt satisfied at the sight of it. Then she turned right, down the one that turned right immediately after that. She met another fork in the road. She tried another smudge on the wall. It was fainter than the first one, but it did the job. Frisk turned right. Dead end. Frisk went back and continued forward when at the intersection. After some walking, there was another fork in the road. Frisk groaned as she turned right. All these hallways and paths were making her so confused. She tried to memorize the paths as a map in her head. This helped her a bit.

Soon after taking the right, she found three more paths branching out. How complicated could this maze be? Frisk decided to continue to take right turns, as that would eventually get her out of the maze. So she took the right, and it turned her left as she met a dead end. She groaned again as she went back. This was irritating. She left that hall and turned another right then a left, right, left. _Another_ dead end. But even then, she continued back and tried the last path of the intersection.

After two turns, she found it to be a dead end. So none of those were right! She would have to backtrack all the way now, back to… the beginning? Or was there another path she had skipped while coming here? This sure was a pain in the… the…

"Aren't ya discouraged yet?" The flower asked playfully.

"Never!" Frisk said determinedly, and stomped back the way she had come. "As long as I keep at the right, I can make it back! I'm sure of it!"

"Keep at the right?" The flower asked, amused.

"Yeah." Frisk confirmed, "If I keep making right turns then…" She stopped at the expression on his face. "What?"

"You _idiot_." Flowey's face turned scary for a moment before it returned to his amused smile. "This maze changes every few minutes. You can't figure a definite path like that. There's a _reason_ I don't know the exit, ya know?"

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner-" Suddenly, the place began to tremble again. Frisk felt unsteady, and fell down on the ground. She made her hands take in the impact of the fall, but now they were dirty from the debris that was slowly crumbling down onto them.

"Don't just sit there!" Flowey ordered on her shoulder, "Get a move on! We're no longer in a safe zone!" Seeming to realize this, Frisk quickly started to move. Suddenly, a wall sprouted from behind them, right where she had originally been sitting. Good thing she had moved away when she had, or else they might as well be as squashed as spaghetti.

Heh, spaghetti. She examined her sleeves curiously as she continued to dash around, dodging moving walls and falling obstacles. Flowey was also dodging little pieces of debris while on her shoulder. Even with her trying so hard, pieces still hit her and cut her arms. She felt her health depleting a bit, but she would survive.

After what felt like forever, the shaking finally stopped. Frisk paused to make absolute sure that there was no more chaos, and then she fell to the ground, exhausted and drained. That had been quite a run! Even Flowey looked tired out, and his expression showed that he regretted something. Frisk was too tired to ask what that was about.

After Frisk had caught her breath, she got back up and examined her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar, and there were no red stains on the walls to help her figure out where she was. Apparently, the maze had changed. She was now back at square one, and she would be back at it again in a couple of minutes. Flowey was right, this was impossible. No wonder he didn't know the exit to this madness.

Frisk sighed before plopping back down onto the ground. If Flowey didn't even know the way out, how could she? The flower stared at her amusingly at first, then smugly. "Gave up already?" Frisk shook her head, she was just resting… and thinking. There had to be some other way to figure out how to exit this crazy maze. So far, the strategies she had thought of were things one could do if the maze wasn't altered every few minutes. So what was there that wouldn't change even if the maze did?

Frisk attempted to think on this, and had almost grasped an idea until her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. More like a loud shout, coming from… someone. She couldn't recognize the voice, and she didn't understand the words yet. The person was too far away. Flowey had noticed too, and seemed suspicious. This made Frisk wary, but she figured that having the company of someone else seemed pretty good to her right now.

"Hey! Over here!" Frisk called out to the empty halls. Her voice echoed around on the walls and she was sure that her voice had reached the one who was calling. That was satisfying to know.

Flowey quickly hissed at the child. " _Idiot_! What are you doing?"

Suddenly, the voice was much clearer, and Frisk realized that she recognized the voice. And she was not happy to hear it. This was the familiar voice of a woman that had already tried to kill her once, and had failed to do so the first time. Although Frisk was pretty sure she wouldn't fail _this_ time.

"Oh great. Now you've done it." Flowey grumbled.

" _I know you're there, brat! Show yourself now!_ "

Frisk figured now was a good time to run.

* * *

 **Da fuq? Is this my longest chapter? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN.**

 **And Frisk is having trouble with the puzzle! Will she find a way to solve it, or will she not?... And hello Undyne! I hope you're not here to kill Frisk, right? :) Uh, right?...**

 **Btw, if things go accordingly, Chara might make an appearance in the next chap! :D**

 **And based on what people said about how terrible playing genocide is and how it's not worth it, I won't be doing it.**

 **...**

 ** _For now._ :)**

 **(P.S. Also may not update for some time, just warnin' ya!)**

 **OMJ I HAVE OVER 70 FOLLOWERS! THANKS YOU SO MACH ! ! ! And thx for reading, your support, and plz leave a comment! x3** **~ Pep Pizza**


	14. The First Appearance

Frisk continued to run feverently with Flowey bobbing around on her shoulder. He seemed really pissed off.

"Just stop running and kill her! It's not that hard!" He complained to Frisk.

"N-no." She huffed as she continued to run. But even then, she could feel the knife in her sleeve, urging her to do so. She decided against it. No way was she killing another monster, whether they were good or bad!

Frisk continued to scamper down the halls, and she heard the monster's voice booming not far behind her. "Get back here, brat! You can't run forever!" True, she couldn't. But at least she could try.

Suddenly, she was at a dead end. She couldn't go back, since the fish monster was chasing her. What had the skeleton called her before? That's right, Undyne. But she couldn't think too much on that now. She was stuck, with nowhere to run! Frisk gulped as she heard the footsteps Undyne drawing closer and becoming louder. Flowey looked accomplished, as if something was going good for him. But what could-

Suddenly, the ground trembled. Frisk realized what was happening, the maze was changing again! She never thought she would have been so glad to see the maze change but now. As the whole place shook, Frisk waited in anticipation for the wall in front of her to go away. Undyne's footsteps had stopped now, maybe she was handling a few issues of her own at the moment. It only meant all the more time for Frisk.

Finally, the wall went away. Frisk ran from the dead end, farther away from Undyne. She could swear that she heard Undyne cursing. Frisk continued to run on, and as she looked up at the ceiling, she saw a bunch of holes from where walls had continuously broken through. If this lasted any longer, and if any more holes were made, then this whole place would fall apart…

Suddenly, Frisk had an idea. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't, but she wouldn't know until she tried! Continuing to look up, she found a good-sized hole and stood right under it. This was risky, but she didn't have many choices here.

" _What_?" The flower now looked annoyed and confused, "You _idiot_! If you don't move, you'll be crushed by the walls!" Frisk pointed to the hole in the ceiling above her. Flowey looked up and seemed to only just realize it was there.

Suddenly, a very familiar figure turned the corner and saw the child. Frisk realized it was Undyne. "There you are, brat! Prepare to-"

Suddenly, the ground under Frisk shook, and she was suddenly being elevated up by a rising wall. Fortunately, the wall was thick enough for her to stand on. Frisk waved a hearty good bye to Undyne as she rose out of sight up the ceiling.

"Curse you, brat!" Frisk couldn't help smiling a little as the wall carried her up to the second level. But instead of stopping, it continued to rise. Looking up, she saw that there were no more holes above her. Frisk quickly jumped off, landed ungracefully on the ground, and the wall she was just standing on plowed through the ceiling above them.

Good thing she jumped off in time, or else she might've been crushed. Frisk looked around to see a bunch of holes in the ground, and realized this was going to be more dangerous than she thought. Trying to take advantage of her time while the maze was still changing, she sought out for another hole in the ceiling.

"What are you planning?" Flowey asked curiously.

"If there's no way out on the floor I'm on," Frisk replied, "At least there has to be an exit if I keep going up, right?"

Flowey seemed to think on this. Then he crossed his leaves as if he didn't want to admit that Frisk was right. She just simply giggled at this posture before finding another hole in the ceiling. She stood there and waited for a wall. It came faster than she expected, and this wall was extremely thin. Not being prepared, Frisk ungracefully fell off. She shook her head to clear off the debris in her hair, and then went along to find another hole.

Suddenly, the rumbling stopped. For once, Frisk was disappointed that the changing of the maze stopped so quickly. But then she stopped and listened for any noises. There was some shouting from under Frisk's feet, and she realized that it was Undyne, prowling around on the first floor. Frisk sighed in relief to know that she was safe, for now. She sat down to rest, and attempted to talk to Flowey.

"Why are you helping me?" Flowey looked over, rolled his eyes, and turned away. Was he ignoring her? He wasn't mad at her or anything, right? "Flowey?" Still nothing, the flower was choosing to stay silent. This change made Frisk unnerved, but she returned the silence to the flower as she dusted off her shirt.

This silence continued until the maze started changing again. Frisk once again attempted to find holes in the ceiling, and managed to gain three more levels in the time it took her to gain one in the last run. She was getting better, faster. She wondered how many more levels there were. Undyne was also far below her by now, she hoped.

After a rest, there was another change in the maze. Frisk gained five levels this time, but with much difficulty. With the maze constantly changing, there were now more walls in the ceiling, but also on every floor she gained. This was entirely bothersome, and Frisk tried her best to avoid those holes. The only problem? More holes were blossoming every second, so the longer she took, the harder it would be to advance.

In her next run, she found herself only gaining two levels, since there were so many holes in the ground she had to avoid. Frisk started to wonder just how tall this castle was. Hopefully she would reach the top soon? She really hoped so.

Frisk was sometimes glad for the intermission between changes of the maze. Sometimes, she just needed to catch her breath. She sure was getting a lot of exercise from this! It was better than sitting in a cell all day, at least.

Flowey didn't encourage her at all during the runs, but at least he wasn't spouting negative things either, so that was a nice change. Frisk took this silence as nothing more than thinking time for the flower, and she gladly let him think in peace.

Soon, even Frisk knew she was close to the top of the castle. She could smell the fresher air, almost feel the pleasant breeze, and see the white clouds of the day… oh wait. She was underground. There were no clouds, no sky. But at least she was almost free. She could feel it.

The closer she got to the top, the more fidgety Flowey got. Frisk wondered what that was about. She continued to climb the walls and floors, slowly getting closer and closer… this time she wasn't going to hesitate. This time, she would escape quickly, and without caution whatsoever.

Then after one final floor, there was no longer a ceiling on top of her. She was at the top of the castle! But the maze was still here… and she didn't know the exit. Frisk stood around and waited for another wall to rise so that she could see the maze from a higher view.

Once the wall rose and she was at a higher elevation, she found out just how huge the maze was. It stretched out very far… all across the entire top of the castle. But still, there had to be an exit, right? Frisk looked around some more to try to find an escape route and noticed a tuft of red hair on one of the nearby walls. Oh crap, Undyne was close by. How had she gotten up here? Had Undyne used her technique? Whatever, now wasn't the time to fuss about it. Frisk quickly jumped off and went back to running and avoiding holes in the ground. She had to get as far as possible, wherever that was.

Frisk found herself roaming around randomly, not really sure where she was headed. Once, she heard the shouting voice of Undyne again, and that made her run faster.

But instead of the voice growing farther away, it grew closer. Frisk yelped as she realized she was running _to_ Undyne, not away. But her yelp was loud, and Undyne heard. Now the stomping and yelling were _even_ closer. Frisk turned heel and sprinted away.

Upon running away, she noticed a red stain. Was it… a spaghetti stain? Frisk remembered how she had first made those signs, and curiously followed the path the stain showed her. She hoped it would help lead her to an exit.

Then suddenly, she was at dead end, again. She should've known better. Why did this happen so many times? The change of the maze had just recently stopped, so Frisk couldn't count on it to save her now. She turned back around to see if she could escape, but the fish woman was already there, closing her in. She looked menacing, with a flashing blue spear in hand, and Frisk knew she was terrified.

"There's nowhere left to run, brat!" Undyne sneered, "And I'm going to end you. _Now_!"

"You have no choice," Frisk realized that Flowey was whispering to her. He had been so silent before that she had almost forgotten about him. There was something different though… he was on her back, not on her shoulder. "You have to fight her. To survive. If you don't, you'll die."

This talk was so unlike Flowey, but Frisk didn't want to listen. "N-no! There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way!" Undyne had thought Frisk was talking to her. She didn't know Flowey was hiding behind Frisk's back.

"You have to kill her." FLowey urged a little more roughly, "Or else you're going to die! Why should you die if you didn't do anything wrong? Exactly, you shouldn't. But these monsters… they deserve to die, and you know it."

"B-but…"

"They stuck you in a cell, betrayed you, and did horrible things to you." Flowey sneered, "What more proof do you need?"

"Prepare for your doom, twerp!" Undyne had now raised her spear and moved her hand back, in preparation for a throwing motion. Frisk knew she couldn't dodge that, the space was too small, she wouldn't be able to dodge _that_ in time.

Flowey was almost ordering her now. "Just _do_ it." Frisk knew the reasoning in Flowey's words. She hadn't done anything to the monsters, yet she had been treated so unfairly. But these monsters, they've done terrible things to her. They deserved to die. Right? A sudden flashback of a plate of spaghetti being delivered to her cell flashed in her mind, but she pushed it away. This was a different monster, one that only wanted to see the death of her.

Frisk slid out the knife from her sleeve, and grasped the handle. "There you go." Flowey said slyly. Frisk tried to ignore him. She was figuring out her tactics. She could deflect the spear, maybe. Actually, if she could strike first, she could prevent Undyne from even throwing the spear in the first place. Frisk got her knife ready in her hand, and prepared to rush forward for a sudden attack to try to surprise the fish woman.

But then suddenly, Undyne's eyes widened. At first, Frisk thought it was from her seeing the knife in her hand, but that was not so. Because right after, the fish woman turned to dust.

It was Frisk's turn to widen her eyes now. All that was left in front of her was a floating green heart, and there was a huge crack in it. But there was something even stranger behind it.

Behind the heart, stood another girl. Her arm was outstretched, and in her hand held the knife that was pointed directly where Undyne had just been standing. She had short, brown hair. She wore a green sweatshirt with a single yellow stripe on it. Her smile was evil, and her eyes red with menace.

This girl in front of Frisk was a startling mirror of herself, it was like… another Frisk, standing in front of her.

But _this_ Frisk had just _murdered_ Undyne.

* * *

 **I was barely able to fit Chara into this chapter... :P But I did it! So yay!**

 **And recently, Ccelttic had just posted a deviation of Gaster being the one who ruled before Sans, and now I'm tempted to put that in too. -_-**

 **And sorry for not posting new chapters as often. I'm currently working on another story right now, so I have less time for this one. ;-;**

 **I'm still happy to know that people are willing to take time out of their lives to read my stories. So thank you once again! For you support and everything. ~Pizza**


	15. Conclusion

**And here is an extra-long (but not really) chapter to make up for all those days, er... weeks that I didn't update! :D Enjoy! ~**

* * *

Asgore and Toriel ran as fast as they could down the halls. In the middle of the show that Mettaton had been giving them, they had been called in by Dr. Alphys for an emergency meeting. The way she sounded over the message could only show how bad the situation was. In fact, on the way to Alphys, the King and Queen had only just experienced something that _must've_ been an earthquake. The trembling and quaking had frightened Toriel quite a bit, and the two knew something terrible was occurring.

When they finally reached their destination, they charged in, seeing Sans and Alphys staring at the big screen in front of them. They seemed completely focused on it, and hadn't even seemed to notice the two's arrival.

"Have we missed out on something?" Asgore asked, approaching the two.

"And what was that rumbling?" The queen swiped her head around the room, looking worried. When they received no replies, they knew they were going to have to see for themselves. Heading forwards, the King and Queen looked at the screen and saw the child. But there was something even more perplexing, and it was the surroundings. Misplaced walls and surfaces were everywhere, and it just looked like one huge maze. Asgore couldn't help gasping at the state of the castle.

"And what is this?" He prompted, demanding an answer to this puzzling case.

Alphys sweated nervously and gave Sans a terrified look. "T-the maze has been activated!"

Asgore couldn't help feeling confused at this. "What maze?"

"Don't tell me…" The skeleton narrowed his nonexistent eyebrows and faced Alphys. "That wasn't the Emergency Close System, was it?"

Alphys put her hands up to her head. "I-it was!" She confirmed. "B-but it activated the other system as well! And that activated the maze!" She put her hands over her mouth. "I-it was the vine! I swear!"

"Alphys, calm down." Sans was calm, but he didn't have time for extra talk. "What was the other system supposed to do?"

"I-it's the maze system!" Alphys' stutter was getting worse. "It's s-supposed to only be activated during extreme cases, when dangerous are high and enemies are i-invading. Then everyone could be evacuated s-safely, while the enemies were wandering around l-lost."

"Do you know how to deactivate it?" Sans asked, going straight to business.

"I-I'm not sure!" When Asgore gave her an unamused look, she only looked worse. "I-I'm sorry! But even if I did know, the vine would still need to be gotten rid of…"

"So is there anyone that does know how to fix it?"

Suddenly, Alphys brightened up. "Y-yes! In fact, there is! Papyrus knows how to d-deactivate it, and knows the answer to the maze!"

Sans was slightly surprised at the answer, but he didn't mind, as long as the problem was solved. "That's good. Tell one of the workers to fetch Papyrus."

"He's probably still in the kitchen." Toriel put in helpfully. Alphys nodded before turning away to talk to one of the crew members that were still in the room.

But Toriel still looked unsettled. "Is there anything we can do to help at all?"

Sans shrugged uneasily. "We could keep watch of the security cameras. And we could help the crew if needed. But really… all we can do is wait." Sans hated the truth. He could tell that Asgore and Toriel did as well.

Asgore looked around and suddenly seemed to realize something. "Where is Undyne?"

"Heh…" Sans flicked his finger toward the screens for the cameras. "She's looking for the kid."

" _What_?" Asgore looked almost angry. "In the middle of that… _maze_?"

Sans grinned. "Hey, she can take care of herself." But despite his own reassurances, even he felt a bit disgruntled himself. Something seemed off about the kid, and that flower on her shoulder was definitely not a good sign.

"T-the messenger is sent." Alphys confirmed, heading back to the three leaders. She twiddled her fingers nervously. "I-I hope he comes back quickly. There's no telling what'll happen to U-Undyne…"

As she conversed with the King and Queen, Sans moved to the cameras to study the maze. He doubted he could figure it out himself in the time he had left, but maybe he could gather some basic information. He watched as the kid picked themselves up. They examined their clothes briefly before taking a few wobbly steps forward. It was like watching a baby's first time learning to walk.

Finally, the kid stopped and examined their sleeve before rubbing it against a nearby wall. What was that about? After the rubbing, the kid stepped back and admired their handiwork, and Sans knew what they were doing. It certainly wasn't a shabby idea, he had to admit.

Now, the kid was moving out of the projection range of the camera. Sans looked to the next camera, but then remembered that the walls' shifting had also caused the cameras to be rearranged in different places. Now he was going to have an even harder time keeping track of the kid. Frustrated, Sans scratched his skull and continued to search.

Sans noticed how the Flower continued to bob on the kid's shoulder, and he wasn't feeling too comfortable about it. It definitely couldn't be trusted. Sans trusted his instincts on that.

Decision made, he turned to Asgore. "Hey, Asgore?"

"Yes, Sans?"

Sans grinned mischievously. "By any chance, do you have any spare flowerpots?"

* * *

For a moment, Frisk had actually believed that this other person _was_ her. She thought it was a mirror of herself. She thought she had really killed Undyne. The guilt churned in her stomach.

But then she remembered what she was wearing. It was another kind of striped sweatshirt, and that copy of her's was carrying the knife in a different hand, and Frisk was sure she didn't have red eyes. That was slightly reassuring, and the guilt lessened. But then another question arose. If this girl wasn't her, then who _was_ she?

"I am Chara." The girl spoke as if she could read Frisk's mind. Her grin was pure evil, and the knife glistened murderously in her hold.

"C-Chara?" Flowey looked struck. Frisk wondered if the flower knew this person, and how.

"Ha… that fish woman sure was easy to kill." Chara licked the dull end of the knife as she giggled. Frisk involuntarily flinched at the cruelty. "And look! Her soul is still struggling. How _heroic_." Indeed, it was so. When Frisk stared at the soul of Undyne, it was still somehow in one piece, even with the crack running through it. Chara then giggled another menacing laugh before putting on a surprised look. "Oops! It looks like he's here already. I guess it's time for me to leave~" Then with a quick swift movement, Chara was gone.

Before Frisk could question where she had went or ask who "he" was, another familiar figure appeared in her place. He was white-faced and wore blue, and Frisk immediately recognized him. It was that skeleton from before, the one that put her back into her cell after she had finally managed to escape. Was he back to capture her again?

Suddenly, the skeleton froze. His eye sockets seemed to widen as he stared at the scene before him. Frisk started to wonder why he looked that way, when she suddenly remembered what she was carrying. A knife. With the dying soul of Undyne in front of her, and with a knife in hand, Frisk sure wasn't looking very innocent right now.

And with perfect timing, the green soul snapped in half. Right in front of the skeleton's face.

For some reason, Frisk knew there was no time to explain. She quickly leaped forward and snatched the broken soul up in her hands. But almost immediately afterwards, Flowey yelled out a warning.

" _Jump!_ " Not knowing why but not questioning his demand, Frisk jumped… and barely did it in time as bones erupted from under her. Thank goodness she had a talking flower for a friend. Or else she just might be minced meat at the moment.

"You. _Murdered_. Her." The skeleton's words were uneven, and there was a tone of rage behind them. His eye sockets were pitch black, but in the next moment, one of them started to grow a vibrant blue. He raised his hand, and bones erupted from behind him and rose into the air. They were all aimed at Frisk.

 _Oh crap._ The skeleton was blaming the fish woman's death on _her_. But it wasn't her fault, it was that other girl, Chara! Frisk continued to hold the soul close to her as she quickly defended herself. "Just let me explain-" But she didn't have time to. Suddenly, the maze started to tremble, and walls were already lowering. Frisk couldn't help thinking, _why now of all times_?

But she couldn't contemplate much, as the skeleton was already flinging bones towards her direction. Barely managing to dodge them, Frisk jumped onto an ascending wall and moved on to a different hallway of paths. At least the maze change would guarantee constant moving, which meant no dead ends.

Frisk continued to move, and she took complicated paths at every turn, but the skeleton always seemed to be a step beside her. He was impossible to shake loose, constantly sending bones at her. The way they impaled the walls beside her convinced her to keep moving.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Flowey ranted before leaning close to her ear. "Just _kill_ him. It's not that hard, and he doesn't deserve your mercy. What has he ever done for you? I mean, didn't you see how effective killing worked with that other fish monster?"

"Undyne." Frisk corrected. But then she realized something. _Darnit, I'm still holding that knife. No wonder Flowey's still suggesting this stuff._ Disgusted, and sick of the problems it had caused, she dropped it and kept running.

But she knew she couldn't keep running forever. Just navigating through a moving maze and avoiding holes in the ground was hard enough, but being chased by a skeleton that just wanted her death? That was a whole different matter on an entirely different scale. Frisk couldn't hold onto her hopes for too long. She knew that before long, she would get too tired, make one mistake, and then be impaled. She would then die a nasty death, bleeding her life away on the continuously shifting walls of this crappy maze.

 _Ugh._ Frisk shivered at the thought and decided to think about positive things. In fact, there actually _was_ good news though. Frisk could already feel the soul in her hands healing, though it was a slow work in progress. Frisk still questioned her soul healing abilities, but now wasn't the time for that. There was another factor bothering her. Was it because it had already broken apart for too long? Or was it because Undyne's soul was strong, and had to take more time to repatch?

But she had been too distracted in her thoughts. A bone suddenly grazed her, and Frisk felt a stinging pain run up her arm. Gasping, she stumbled for a moment, but that was enough time for another bone to hit her leg.

Frisk could feel her skin rip. Screaming, she fell on the dusty ground and whimpered, trying to block out the pain signals she was receiving from her brain. _Just block them out, block them out…_

Flowey hid behind her and whined a warning. "He's coming!" Pained, but still holding the soul in her grasp, Frisk slowly turned her head around to see the skeleton standing close to her, and his shadow covered her entirely. She shivered and gulped in anticipation. It would only take one last hit, one last killing blow before she would start bleeding away. Which would soon lead to death.

Instead, the the skeleton stayed still, and this only made the anticipation grow stronger. By now, the maze had stopped shifting, which only left silence between them. Frisk could feel Flowey quivering behind her. Still attempting to block out most of the pain signals, and she shakily managed a sitting position. She had to lean on a wall for support though, as her leg burned like heck. She tried her best not to look at it.

"What are you doing with it?" It took Frisk a moment to realize that the skeleton was referring to the soul in her hands. "What do you think holding it will do? Make her die more quickly?" The voice was accusing and of pain, and Frisk flinched at those words, even though she knew she was not the one guilty for the crimes.

Suddenly, Frisk felt it. The sudden wholeness of the soul, and the complete cleansing of it. It was fixed, done. She felt Flowey murmur a protest as she opened her hands and presented the fixed soul. It glowed vibrantly in her hand and floated there happily.

The shock on the skeleton's face was disbelieving. His eye was no longer blue now, just white pinpricks in his wide, empty sockets. "W-what? H-how did you-"

"I-I fixed it." Frisk breathed, suddenly feeling rather proud of herself. "I did it. U-Undyne's safe. Her soul is safe. She… she…" Frisk had also wanted to add on a _Please don't kill me now?_ But she couldn't get the words out. Frisk could feel her leg numbing into a dull pain, and her eyelids felt kinda droopy for some reason.

"K-kid?" The skeleton's tone of voice was more measured now. More controlled. That was a nice change. "Why did you do this?"

"I-I just…" Frisk yawned. "I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to…" Frisk tried to think of the right words as her eyes started to close. She finally decided on an appropriate one. "...sleep." The dull aching in her leg really was loosening up, and Frisk felt her consciousness slowly slipping away.

"Kid." The skeleton's voice was stern. "You should stay awake." Frisk didn't listen. She didn't want to. If she was going to die anyway, at least he could let her sleep in peace. "Well… alright then, kid. Do what you like. But I'm not letting you die yet. 'Cause you have some questions to answer, buddy." Frisk smiled in relief. So she wasn't going to die after all.

"Kay…" Frisk's breathing slowed.

"Oh, and kid?" The skeleton still seemed uneasy, but there was a grin plastered on his face. Fake or not, it made Frisk feel warm inside. "The name's Sans. And…" What the skeleton said next, she didn't hear very clearly. She was already starting to distance her mind from the world. But right before she blacked out, she heard a single phrase, whispered silently into her ear.

" _I'm watching you._ "

* * *

 **Oooooo! So who is watching Frisk? Is it Sans? Is it Flowey? Or is it... _Chara_? :3**

 **Anyhows, although I had pretty much given up on this chapter, reaching _100 followers_ was just too much. I knew I had to complete something to reward my viewers with. Thank you all so much for following and reading! It lights me up inside! :)**

 **If you want to see some other Undertale stories, just head onto my profile, as this story won't be continuing for quite a while. But hey, that's okay. I'm still writing, and that's what counts. :) Thanks once again, and now signing out! ~Pizza**


	16. Building Back Up

**I bet you're squealing. (Wait, you're not? :P ) Anyways, it's a significantly shorter chapter, but I hope you'll be satisfied.**

 **Honestly, I'm a little flattered people like this enough to get upset at me for not updating. So for this chapter, you should probably go thank those complainers for getting me to force out this mess of a thing I call a chapter. ;P**

 **Happy reading!~**

* * *

After that fiasco, everyone was trying their best to make things return to normal. Or, at least, as normal as one could get after a human escapee and flower triggered an entire castle shifting maze that messed everything up. I had explained the predicament to the other two leaders (since Undyne was kinda out for the moment). They had seemed startled at the sight of me carrying a sleeping (not to mention hurt) human, but thankfully, they had quickly understood and reacted appropriately to the situation.

Papyrus had arrived some time before I came back. With him and Alphys working together, they were able to stop the maze from continuing its daily shifting around. When I informed Papyrus of the kid's antics, he had grinned broadly and congratulated their puzzle-solving skills. I was pretty sure the human would've been happy to hear it, if it weren't for the fact that they were currently out.

Now, all the monsters are pitching in to help repair the damage, whether it's rebuilding walls or picking up debris. Asgore is already making plans on the reconstruction, and Toriel is doing her best to help the injured. Thankfully, there weren't many fatalities.

That is, except for two. Undyne and the kid. The Lansot kid had been horribly upset over the discovery of Undyne's almost-death. But he got over it pretty quick, exclaiming how heroic Undyne had been, and how she was now going to come back to life. In fact, Alphys is currently trying to figure out a way to bring her back. The commander's soul is alive, but… her body's gone. Turned to dust. The whole situation is still kinda messy. Alphys is still trying her best to make a new body for her, but she thinks it'll take quite a long time. So Undyne's coming back may be on hold, but at least she's alive. She's not dead. I can't be relieved enough about that.

Oh yeah, and the flower. Needless to say, everyone had been a little shocked at the sight of a talking flower, but we got over that quick once he started yelling curses. We've stuck him into a flowerpot, which surprisingly dulls all his root and vine powers or whatever. We've began the questioning, but no one can seem to get anything out of him. He refuses to answer anything. But that doesn't stop him from hurling insults at us. He's the opposite of helpful. There's been more than a couple close-calls of monsters getting too close. The flower never lets go of a chance to latch onto someone. For the time being, we've locked him up in a glass box. It stifles his screams nicely. I'm debating on whether or not to make a device that can convert his rants into electricity. It would probably produce enough to power up the whole castle.

And now, the kid. All topics surrounding them are extremely fuzzy. Nothing makes sense. Did they kill Undyne, or did they not? And what was that soul healing they had performed? It made me dizzy with excitement just thinking about it. I had questioned Alphys about the situation, but she claimed that no cameras had taken ahold of the footage of Undyne getting killed. That meant there was no actual proof that the kid had hurt our commander anyway. I had just assumed. Maybe I should stop doing that.

And speaking of me assuming… it had gotten the kid hurt. In our little chase, I had struck their leg. I winced a little just at the thought. I had only wanted them to stop running (although I admit, there was some revenge thoughts going along with that). They were currently in a little hospital not far from Alphys' lab. Toriel had taken care of them best she could, but she had to return to her duties shortly afterwards. Now Alphys has taken up the job of keeping watch over the kid now and then. We have to wait until she wakes up. It's just a guess, but I have a feeling her sleepiness is a result of her overusing her soul healing powers. I still don't quite get how the whole thing works, but I hope we'll be getting our answers soon.

But still, I don't waver from my suspicions. We can't just believe the kid is all innocent and naive, just because she saved Undyne from death. Once she wakes up, she'll have to speak for herself. And then, she can finally answer some questions.

* * *

They blink awake, still feeling groggy from sleep. Where are they? It feels like they're lying on a bed. What happened? They struggle to remember, still feeling uncertainties pile up onto them. Why are the even sleeping in the first place?

When they feel the pain in their leg, they suddenly remember. The maze. The escape and the chase. From who? The skeleton. He had hurt their leg. That's why it hurt. They were too tired to pick their head up and take a look. They were too scared to look anyway. What if the bone was still there, embedded half-way into there? No, they needed to stop thinking about that. It made them sick just imagining it.

What else was there to think about? Undyne. The fish-lady had been killed, but they had successfully brought her back. Sort of. At least she wasn't dead, probably. Frisk wasn't exactly sure whether to feel relieved or afraid at that thought. If she was alive, then she would surely come back to kill them.

And Flowey! Where was he? Was he okay? Frisk suddenly found the resolve to move. With the thoughts of finding Flowey on her mind, she quickly sat up from the white bed.

Almost immediately, the monitor next to her started to beep rapidly. It was annoying. There was a thin blanket sheet on top of her, and she grasped an edge before tossing it to the side. Her gaze immediately travelled to her leg, where she found it bandaged in nice white strips and levelled like a cast. Thank goodness the offending bone was gone. Just thinking about it made her shiver. As she turned her head, she felt something on her face. She brought her hand up to feel it, and realized it was a band-aid. Had she scratched her face there? She didn't remember.

Frisk quickly swerved her head around, observing her surroundings. There was white everywhere. Next to her bed were a couple more beds, lined up in neat little rows. Some medical kits and syringes sat on a cart nearby. It looked like she was in a hospital of some sort.

So someone was taking care of her. Or, at least, the monsters were keeping her alive. But only to drill her with questions. To survive, it looked like she would have to play along. Gulping, Frisk tried to move off the bed. She doubted her leg could hold her, and her body felt rather numb, but she had to try.

Although, before she could even get off, the door to the room opened to reveal a yellow lizard monster in a white coat. Frisk had never seen this monster before. Was she a nurse in this place? Feeling apprehensive, they tried to hide or pretend to go back to sleep, but the monster had already noticed their awake figure.

"Y-you're awake!" The monster squealed. Frisk wasn't sure whether it was from excitement or dread. Probably excitement, from the way she was quickly scurrying over to her bed. "I-it was about time! I saw the monitor readings, and it detected some abnormal movement, so I thought…" She shook her head. "It's just that, you've been out for so long, I thought you wouldn't ever…"

Frisk tilted their head in confusion. "How long?"

"Y-you were out for approximately…" She ducked her head nervously. "T-two days?"

Frisk frowned at that. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. She doubted that this monster could be lying, but two days was an awful lot of time. Was she really that sleepy?

The monster hesitated when she noticed how Frisk was slowly edging away from her. "O-oh! S-sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm D-Doctor Alphys! T-the Royal Scientist!" She gave a little wave with her hand.

Frisk was unsure about how to react to this "Alphys" monster. Should she run? Hide? Play along? This monster didn't look very harmful, but appearances could be deceiving. Before Frisk could stop herself, she had already blurted out, "Hi Duh Dr. Alphys, I'm Frisk."

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment. Frisk wondered if she had made a bad first impression. Alphys was the first to react, the edge of her smile twitching in annoyance. "Y-you've been spending too much time around S-Sans, huh?"

"Sans?" Frisk tilted their head in confusion for a moment, until they remembered. Right before they had fallen asleep, the skeleton had told them his name. "The skeleton?" They asked to make sure.

"R-right!" Alphys smiled hopefully. "T-the skeleton!" Realization suddenly flashed onto her face. "O-oh! I should probably contact everyone else. I-I promised Toriel I would inform her immediately, should you wake." She quickly fished a phone out her lab coat pocket before dialing in some numbers. Frisk turned their head to inspect the exit, which was now wide open. She debated on her chances of running away to find Flowey.

When Alphys noticed Frisk's thinking gaze, she shook her head. "D-don't try it, please. You're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't dig yourself deeper into it."

"Flowey?" Frisk asked hopefully.

"O-oh, the flower?" When Frisk nodded, Alphys chuckled nervously. "So far, he's been nothing but a problem for us. B-but if you're worried about him… h-he's safe?"

Frisk let out a sigh of relief. "Where?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Alphys replied. "After we've interviewed you. T-there are a lot of missing gaps that we haven't quite figured out yet, s-so we need your help."

After a moment of contemplating the situation, Frisk nodded. Flowey was still alive. This monster wasn't mean. Maybe if she just cooperated, she would be able to find the flower again.

Alphys visibly brightened up. "Great! I'll call the others now. A-and, don't be afraid! They're pretty intimidating at first, but they're actually all very nice!" Frisk doubted that, but Alphys was already holding the phone up to her ear. "H-hey, Toriel!" She grinned, shared a knowing gaze with Frisk. "Guess what?"

"What is it, Alphys?" A motherly tone rang out from the other end.

"The human's awake!"

* * *

 **Aghhh I keep switching between they and she pronouns for Frisk. :P (You may promptly ignore that)**

 **Aaaanyways idk when the next chapter will come out, but it hopefully won't take as long as this one. Thank you once again for reading! :)**


	17. Ghostly Appearance

The so-called meeting room was actually a lot less magnificent than Frisk had expected. There were cracks in the walls, and piles of dust and debris lying on the ground, though most of it did seem swept up. She supposed it was because of their fiasco, her perilous escape that had caused the entire maze shifting rage in the first place.

In fact, on the way to the meeting while being escorted by Dr. Alphys, Frisk could recall how dreary the entire halls of this place had looked. There were small holes in the ground and ceiling, peeling paint all over the walls, and piles of scraps lying around everywhere. She had to be careful where she stepped as not to trip on a wooden plank or fall straight through the floor. While avoiding these obstacles, she tried to memorize the halls and find useful turns or hiding places that she could run away to.

Alphys seemed to notice, and she shook her head. "D-don't try it, please." She requests again.

There were also a lot of monsters milling around in bright orange construction clothes and yellow helmets, barking orders and lifting pieces of wood or brick into wagons to wheel away. Some would cast the human suspicious and wary glares, and Frisk made sure to quickly look away when they did. Surprisingly, none of the monsters commented on her strange appearance or leapt out to attack her; they just let them walk past and get to where they needed to. Frisk supposed everyone in the palace had already been filled in about her situation, or had at least heard about it in some way.

Now, Frisk was sitting at the edge of the round table, trying not to quiver from intimidation. Alphys had lead Frisk into this excuse of a room, and the human was left to observe the monsters in front of her.

These other monsters were apparently "leaders," here to meet her, and it was quite a sight. Frisk already knew Sans the skeleton, but the other two were completely new to her. They both seemed to be types of goats, with horns and long furry ears. They were also very tall and big, and due to the fact she was sitting, they almost seemed to tower over her. Indeed, all four monsters were currently staring at her with a kind of piqued interest, and Frisk felt like an artifact in a museum.

The goat lady made a gentle smile towards the human. "Do not worry, my child." She reassured them, "We will not hurt you."

"We are only here to ask a few… clarifying questions, you could say." Added the other goat monster. He had a large bushy beard, and a kind smile as well. Frisk felt slightly relaxed at this, but made sure not to lower their guard. They gave a small nod.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." He continued carefully, as if trying not to scare the human. "I am Asgore Dreemur, King of monsters."

Frisk felt herself sitting up straighter at this title. The King of all Monsters, talking and sitting right in front of her! Frisk couldn't help feeling like they were in for a very serious time, should they mess up their words or make one slip-up.

"And you may call me Toriel." The goat lady next to him said warmly.

Making a nervous sideways glance, Frisk could see the skeleton sitting to the side. Although Sans was itching with questions, he was able to hide it pretty well with his relaxed and lazy posture. "Sans." Was the only thing he said.

"I-I'm Frisk." She mumbled quietly, face turned downwards and focused on her hands in the center of her lap.

"Very pleased to meet you." Asgore hums, finally sitting himself down. Toriel sat down immediately afterwards. Only Alphys was left standing, right next to Frisk's chair, but she was too anxious for the thought of sitting to even cross her mind.

"Now, we only ask that you answer our questions honestly." Asgore requests, folding his paw-hands in front of him on the desk in a very business-like manner. "We only wish to have a fuller comprehension of our predicament and to reach the best possible arrangement for the both of us. I trust that you understand this, yes?"

Frisk nodded feebly in response, not sure what to expect. This was going a lot more formally and peacefully than she had originally expected. Maybe not all monsters were as fierce as Undyne or dangerous as Sans.

"Alright. Our first issue at hand will have to be what happened between you and our general, Undyne. I also trust that you recall who she is?" Frisk nodded, her insides twisting with uneasiness. "Could you please relay to us what had happened, to the best of your memory?"

Frisk wasn't sure what to say. As much as she wanted to tell the truth, she doubted they would believe her if she told them a mysterious human girl had just appeared before her and stabbed the fish-woman before making an untimely disappearance.

At Frisk's fidgety silence, Toriel makes a sympathetic expression. "The truth, dear."

After a moment of realizing she had nothing to lose, she spilled everything. She retold how they had climbed up the maze, how Undyne had chased them until they were cornered. When she told them of the mysterious girl, they only listened with grave silence. She chose to leave out Flowey's intentions and actions. There were no interruptions until towards the end of their explanation.

"The knife." Sans had pointed out. "Why were you holding it, then?"

"I… um." Frisk looked at the monsters around her, wondering if what she said next would ruin what little trust they had in her. "I just wanted to… defend myself?" She found herself squeaking towards the end, knowing just how stupid her answer sounded. The goat monsters exchanged glances with one another. Frisk couldn't read their face expressions.

However, Sans looked satisfied. He leaned back into his chair, looking surprisingly relaxed.

"I see." Asgore says after a moment. "I am very glad you told us the truth. I will be sure to ask everyone to watch for any, ahem… suspicious humans in a green shirt."

Toriel seemed concerned still. "Alphys."

"U-um!" Alphys jumped a little at being called on from out of the blue. "Y-yes!"

"We have all been waiting for Undyne's safe return. Just what kind of condition is she in?" Toriel inquired with worry. "Will you be able to bring her back?"

"W-well, you see..." Alphys twiddled her claws, giving a nervous glance at Sans. "After… y-you know, talking it out with Sans and making some o-observations, s-since you know, her body is gone-" Alphys gulped quickly, "U-um! I mean! What I mean is, we _h-have_ made a plan to b-bring her back."

Toriel looked relieved. "Wonderful. Could you please confide with us this plan of your's?"

"U-uh, well, you see!" Alphys only seemed to become more and more anxious as she tried to explain. "S-since Undyne's soul is still in one p-piece, and has s-somehow managed to r-remain stable, I realized there was a ch-chance to bring her back… t-temporarily."

Asgore tilted his head. "What do you mean by this?"

Alphys was visibly shaking now. "S-see, since her body wasn't _t-there_ to melt or anything, I– I mean _w-we_ decided that it would be safe to take Undyne's soul and inject–"

"DID SOMEONE CALL ME?" An extremely loud – almost screeching – voice echoed in the room, and Frisk found it hauntingly familiar. She would never forget the voice of that crazy, loud hell-bent –

Asgore had stood straight up, bringing his paws down on the table. " _Who was that?_ " He loudly asked the room, his leaderly aura spilling from his serious posture. Frisk looked around the room wildly, wondering where the source of the voice was coming from.

"What, ya don't even recognize my voice anymore?" Then, straight from the wall, a greenish ghost came floating through. Frisk couldn't help making a double-take, not believing their eyes. The nearly transparent monster made its way towards the center of the room, seeming not disturbed in the slightest by the fact that something important was going on and that they had interrupted it. "Hey, are all of you holding a meeting without me or something-"

The ghost stopped. It was staring straight at Frisk. Slowly, their ghost mouth curled into a nasty smile, showing a row of sharp, translucent teeth. " _You little-_ "

"U-Undyne!" Alphys called out fearfully, waving her arms. "I t-told you to wait in the Lab!"

"Undyne?!" Toriel and Asgore both repeated with shock, standing up to take a better look at the ghost.

"Uh, yeah. That's me!" The ghost grinned, and there was no mistaking that grin or that voice. In fact, even her narrowed eyes were scarily similar to her very own slit-pupil eyes, and there was a little blob of ghost-bubble floating behind her, closely resembling a ponytail.

Toriel had brought a paw up to her mouth, her eyes wide. "I don't believe it…"

Undyne-ghost was still smiling deceivingly brightly. "Well _I_ can't believe you guys would _bring this little punk back here again after all they've done to us!_ " Frisk flinched when Undyne accusingly glared at them, and they found the deep urge to want to hide under their chair and never come out. "Why isn't she _dead_ yet? Have you been…" She narrowed her eyes dangerously, bristling, "Keeping her _alive?_ "

"Undyne." A snap. The ghost turned to a slightly annoyed-looking Sans. "We told you to wait in the Lab for us. Why are you here?"

"Wha- are you _kidding_ me?" She huffed, disbelieving. "You seriously thought _I_ was just gonna _sit_ by and let you guys do all the talking and decision making? There was something _fishy_ going on when you told me to stay behind, and my only answer to your request is: _No! Way!_ "

"Undyne." Came the stern, booming voice of Asgore. Undyne stopped momentarily to listen. "Please, do calm down. I will admit your appearance is quite a… shock. For all of us."

"Wait." Undyne interrupted, fuming, "So you're telling me Alphys didn't even _tell_ you?"

"I-I was in the process of it…!" Alphys put in, trying to sound indignant, but only ended up making it sound like a whisper.

"Undyne, is it…." Toriel had stepped around the table, making her way towards the ghost. "Is it really you?"

The ghost could only grin. "You bet I am, Queen Toriel!"

"B-but how?"

"We injected magic and kindness." Sans put in helpfully. "Since it was the essence of all monsters, we guessed that it would be enough to, at the very least, bring the life in Undyne's soul back to consciousness."

"A-and then she turned into a ghost." Alphys added at the end.

"And now that _I'm_ a ghost…" Undyne put on a grin, turning with a savage grin towards Frisk. "Even if no one else will punish you… _I_ will haunt you! _Forever._ " Squeaking, Frisk finally leapt from their seat and turned to hide behind the arms of the chair, their eyes fearfully peeking over the edge.

"Undyne!" Toriel scolded. "We have already discussed the matter, and decided that the child is innocent!"

Undyne opened her mouth in mock horror. "You _didn't_!"

"Will she be like this forever?" Asgore turned to Sans, looking slightly worried. "Although our General's coming-back is great news, I am afraid this form of her's is not exactly… the most convenient."

"Undyne's a ghost now." Sans shrugs, looking unbothered. "So we'll just build a realistic robot-version of herself, let her control it, and make her corporeal again."

"FUHUHUHUHU!" Undyne cackled, making her way towards the chair where Frisk was hiding. "I'll make you _cower_ at my feet, punk!"

Sans grinned lazily, pin-pricks flicking over to Undyne. "You don't have feet."

"I-" Ghost Undyne briefly looked down on herself. "DARN YOU, SANS!"

"Are you sure your plan will work?" Toriel asked, obvious doubt and worry in her voice.

"I-it will!" Alphys answered. "W-we've already got everything planned out."

"And," Sans gave a pointed look where Frisk was hiding. "Maybe we could get a little bit of help, too."

Frisk stared back at Sans' eyesockets and mysterious pupils of light, confused at what the skeleton could mean. How in the world would they be able to help a murderous fish ghost that only wanted them dead?

They were so busy paying attention to Sans that they hadn't even noticed who snuck up behind them.

"BOOOO!"

Frisk yelped loudly, and scared out of their wits, jumped away from their hiding spot and dashed behind Sans' chair. It seemed Undyne had phased through their own seat to appear behind Frisk, giving her quite a scare.

" _Ha!_ " Undyne made a pleased expression. "Don't expect _any_ mercy from me, ya punk!"

Toriel let out a small chuckle at their exchange, seeming happy that Undyne's shenanigans did not harm the human in any way. "I am glad to see that Undyne has not changed much, at least." She notes.

"I-I guess." Alphys smiled back, looking a lot less anxious now that the secret of Ghost Undyne's existence had been discovered.

"I am very glad of the outcome we have fallen to." Asgore finally announces, turning gratefully to Alphys. "And I thank you, Dr. Alphys, so much for bringing our general back. I fully trust in whatever plan you and Sans have come up with to bring her back to her full and original form."

Alphys nods, grinning with relief. "T-thank you, your majesty!"

"We'll do the best we can." Sans winks.

"Wait wait wait _wait_!" Undyne interrupted once again, her ghost form spinning around Frisk's chair wildly. "But are _none_ of you really going to punish the punk?!"

"Nope." Sans responds simply.

" _W-well then!_ " Undyne grins back, "I guess I'll just have to…"

Before anyone could react, Undyne charged straight at the human hiding behind Sans' chair. Frisk shut their eyes tight, expecting the worst, but only felt a cold chill crawl down their spine.

" _Undyne!_ " Frisk opened one of their eyes to see an indignant and annoyed Toriel. There was also a ghost Undyne right in their face.

" _Why can't I touch the brat?!_ " Undyne was howling, her translucent form slipping through the human again. Frisk shivered once more, but couldn't help feeling relieved that Undyne seemed unable to harm them.

"You're a ghost." Sans grinned with amusement. "Whaddaya expect?"

"UGH! I can't believe this!" Seething and apparently giving up trying to murder Frisk, an angry and frustrated Undyne ghost flew out of the room, straight into and out of the wall. Even after her presence had left, everyone in the room could still hear her yells echoing in the halls outside. Frisk swore she could hear a faint, " _I'll get you yet, punk!_ "

"Now that our main concern has left us," Asgore smiles rather tiredly, "We can start discussing the reconstruction plans. Frisk," The human turned their head at being addressed. "You may leave with Dr. Alphys now, if you wish."

"Flowey?" Frisk requested.

"Oh, the yellow flower that was with you?" Asgore chuckled. Frisk didn't notice Sans' suddenly guarded look. "He is quite an interesting one. Yes, Alphys can lead you to him, if that is what you desire." When Frisk's face lit up with delight, Asgore wagged his finger. "However, you may not take him out, considering he is still a suspicious suspect yet to be cleared."

Frisk was slightly disappointed, but nodded quickly, relieved. Overall, this entire meeting hadn't been as disastrous nor as nerve-wrecking as she had expected it to be. If anything, even the reappearance of Undyne hadn't made them feel too bad. In fact, they were glad Undyne was okay. "Thank you." She carefully made her way over to Alphys, ready to depart.

Asgore stared at the human with kind eyes. "It was very nice to meet you, Frisk. I look forward to the day I can sit down and enjoy a nice cup of tea with you."

Frisk was surprised at the offer, but put on a small hopeful smile of her own. "O-ok."

* * *

 **Hm... getting the feeling Undyne's reappearance closely resembles mine somehow...**

 **I know it's been forever, and I apologize. If you still remember this story or are still remotely interested in it, I will be extremely happy and flattered. Even if you aren't, I thank you for staying with me all this time. Knowing that so many people were willing to read my story and took the time to leave reviews to tell me how good it was is what makes me feel lucky to have you guys. :)**

 **For those of you who _have_ stayed this long, I must honestly say you have incredible patience! Thank you. *insert heart emoji***

 **Speaking of people who were willing to read my story... _there's 144 of you now! Wow! !_ I am so eternally grateful... x')**


End file.
